Chances Are
by crystalzcrystalz
Summary: Nominated for SHIMMER AWARD!Edward struggles to come to grips with his new life in Forks and a father he's just met for the first time.   He falls in love with a dark haired beauty but all is in danger when a stalker threatens all that he holds dear!
1. Chapter 1

Chances Are…

**Edward**

Edward Masen could feel his skin crawl as he walked through the hallways of Forks High. So many people in such small hallways. He side stepped around a group of blond girls, ignoring one of them as she tried to get him to stop and talk. He pushed his hair back as it fell into his eyes, wishing that he was anywhere else but here.

He couldn't help thinking that coming to live with Carlisle might have been a mistake but it had never been up to him to make that choice. He'd never been given a chance to have his say in where he wanted to go, now that his mom and step-father were dead. Oh God, he didn't want to think about losing his mom, not here, not now.

_But he couldn't control his thoughts as they immediately went back to his mom and step-father. It was hard not to let that heavy feeling in his chest creep up on him, almost suffocating him with grief at times. The car crash had shocked him and sent his whole world into a tailspin. His mom hadn't deserved to die, she was so young, barely in her thirties. He knew he wasn't a planned pregnancy, he'd been a very unwelcome surprise to both of his teen-aged parents. His mother, Victoria, had been shipped out of Seattle and sent to live in New York with an ancient aunt. He had been told by James, that his birth father didn't want anything to do with him. His mom had been meant to come back and finish high school but she had chosen to keep the baby instead._

_Edward's only fond memories of his mom had been when he was very young and they had lived on their own. He remembered going to Central Park and ice skating in the winter and long walks over stone bridges, along with hot chestnuts in paper cones. They didn't have any money but they were pretty happy, or at least he thought they had been. Everything changed though once she had gotten married to the biggest mother-fucker Edward had ever met. That was also the beginning of when his mom stopped caring for him._

_Edward had been five when they went to live in the high rise luxury apartment in the sky. It hadn't taken very long for James to show his true colors. He was a complete and total control freak, right down to having to ask permission to take a piss._

_After they had gotten married, his mom had totally changed. She became a shadow of the woman she once was. Early on, she'd been forbidden to coddle her son, earning herself a quick slap on the face for so much as touching him. It wasn't long before Edward had a serious aversion to being touched. Being touched equated to pain for someone he loved and most often for himself._

_Edward's only saving grace had been the discovery of his genius on the piano. When he was only six it was discovered that he was a child prodigy. He could listen to a complicated song just once and was able to replicate it with very few mistakes. For some reason this seemed to please James, even bringing about a few occasions when he would brag about Edward's genius on the piano to company. Victoria immediately saw this as Edward's way out._

_She had somehow arranged for him to be accepted to a very prestigious school of the arts at the age of ten. By then he'd already been "trained", as his step-father liked to call it. Every infraction earned you a whipping with the buckle end of a belt. He'd spent countless nights nursing his own injuries in silence. He knew the rules and doubted he'd ever forget them as they had been so ingrained into his head._

_He'd been only too happy to escape his step father's wrath. He was the youngest boarder the School Of __The Arts had ever had, most other students being several years older. It had pained him to leave his mom alone with that freak show but they'd both agreed it was for the best. He knew he'd been the cause of most of the slaps his mom had received by James._

_The school was filled with serious students, all with much more training then him. It had been easy to keep to himself and avoid anyone touching him or even talking to him. Most of the kids were from China or Russia and spoke very little English. The school was small enough that everyone soon knew better then to get too close to him. He knew early on that he had to be better then all of them or risk the consequences from James._

_He winced at the memory of the first time he had lost in a piano competition. His mom and James had made a special trip out to the school to be there for the competition only to witness him losing in the final round to a senior girl. He'd taken one look at James and knew it would be another long night. His mom had been ordered to wait in the car as James took him into Edward's private bedroom back at the dormitory._

_Edward had immediately looked down at the ground with his hands down by his sides and stayed as still as he could. He knew he wasn't to move or make any sound whatsoever. He heard the sound of the buckle and broke out into a cold sweat. He had braced himself for the first strike. The beating lasted for almost thirty minutes before James finally tired out. After another round of threats he was ordered not to move a muscle until James returned._

_James had forced his face up with a hooked finger under the chin. His skin burned where James was holding him in place, "I've spent far too much money on you for you to slack off. You lose once more and I'm yanking you out of this school. Now, grow up boy and stop sniveling like a girl." The look of satisfaction in James' eyes had filled Edward with a hatred so powerful that it had made him tremble. That had been the last time Edward had let himself cry._

_Even though it had felt like his back was on fire and he had felt the blood dripping into his waistband, he hadn't made a move to clean himself up or let another tear escape his swollen eyes. His whole body had shook with pain and he had felt so dizzy as he stayed in position. He remembered feeling the hatred for James just rolling off his skin. He had refused to cry, he refused to let James win by showing any weakness._

_When the key had finally scraped against the lock the next morning, it was with a feeling of triumph that Edward hadn't shed another tear all night long. He knew he'd never overpower James but he also knew he could win in other ways._

_The next day had been the first time he'd snuck out of his dormitory window. It was also the day that his life changed forever. He'd met a native American kid by the name of Jake. Jake had introduced him to a whole new world. A world filled with street ball, and swearing and fist fighting, along with a few illegal acts that would always bring a smile to his face._

He needed to stop thinking about the past and concentrate on where he was going. He rounded another corridor only to find it didn't lead to the school office. Swearing under his breath, he went down another path. He finally found the school office after walking around like a lost dog for fifteen fucking minutes. Maybe he should have let his step-mother, Esme, escort him to his first day of school, like she had all but insisted on this morning. He'd had to practically run out the front door and drive away before she tried to stop him.

The heavily made up secretary did a double take when she looked up from the papers she had been filing.

"Oh, may I help you," she all but purred as she smiled up at Edward.

"Yeah, I'm new here," Edward said, "I just need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yes," the secretary said, looking through a stack of papers in a basket on the counter, "You're doctor Cullen's son, aren't you?"

Edward gave a curt nod. She held out the papers to him but didn't let go when he tried to take them.

"I heard you were coming here to live your dad. Let me know if I can do anything for you…"

Her fingers brushed against his, causing him to snatch his hands away. She gave him an alarmed look before placing the papers down on the counter.

In a flustered sort of voice, she added, "Here's a map to the school." She placed that down on the counter as well.

Edward could feel his face flush, "Yeah, thanks," he mumbled before snatching the papers and getting the hell out of there. Damn, he'd have to get a grip on himself if he was going to make it through the day. Luckily the halls were empty now.

He looked down at his schedule, noticing that it was math. Good, at least he'd be in his element. He loved math, nothing to think about but the facts. The moment he walked into the classroom, he felt all eyes on him and the teacher stopped talking.

"Uh, I'm new here," he mumbled.

The teacher pointed to a seat in the front before going back to his lesson. The rest of the class went by quickly since Edward had felt a sense of calm whenever he solved a math problem.

The next class was English but it didn't go quite as smoothly as the last. The only open chair happened to be next to one of the blond girls he had seen in the hallway earlier. She seemed bent on getting him to talk with her even though the teacher was in the middle of a lecture. When the teacher finally told the girl to be quiet, the girl started sending notes.

Edward ignored the first note, carelessly flicking it to the floor. The second note was harder to ignore when it was slapped down on his desk. She didn't remove her hand.

"What?" he snapped out in a hiss. She was too close, why did she have to be so fucking close. He sat up straighter and leaned away.

"Read it," she mouthed back.

He waited until she moved her hand, then he looked down at the lined paper.

"Meet me at lunch by the gym." The note read.

He pulled a pen from his backpack and wrote, "Not interested." He slid the paper onto her desk.

She scowled back at him but he only responded by looking away.

From then on he could hear his name in whispers and giggles from the group of girls sitting behind him. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was all too much. As soon as the bell rang he bolted for the door.

The last class of the day turned out to be much more bearable due to his lab partner. She had come into the classroom in a rush right before the bell rang. She didn't seem to even notice him sitting in the chair next to her until she sat down. With a start she jumped when she turned her full attention to him. They looked at each other for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Your new here," she stated.

Edward immediately liked her voice, "Yeah, my first day."

"Where did you move from?"

The girl flipped her hair back and he could smell the scent of fresh vanilla.

"Uh," he faltered, feeling like an idiot when he had to think of what she had asked, "From New York, ... Manhattan."

"As in, high rises, taxi cabs, snooty sales clerks?"

"That would be the place," he replied with a half smile at her description.

Her eyebrows went up with surprise, "New York, huh? What made you move out _here_?" She said the last word as if anyone would have to be crazy to move here after living in New York.

He shrugged, not wanting to get into all the bullshit that had brought him here.

She was cool enough to accept that as his answer.

The lecture started and they had to stop talking but Edward was definitely aware of her presence for the rest of the class.

Once the ending bell rang he turned to her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Bella," she answered, as she stood up. "And I already know your name, Edward. Everyone's been talking about Doctor Cullen's son coming to live here. No one even knew doctor Cullen had a son until about a week ago."

He shrugged again. How was he supposed to respond to that? _Yeah, my dad never wanted me but had to take me when no one else would._

She stuffed her book into her backpack then slung it over her shoulder. Her pencil had rolled next to his hand. When she picked it up her fingers grazed against his hand. He snatched his hand away, his face burning with embarrassment.

She gave him an odd look but didn't say anything else. With a last look at Edward she walked out of the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carlisle**

The first time Carlisle had seen his son he nearly wanted to cry. The boy looked just like his mother. She had been so beautiful, so full of life. It had taken him years to get over losing her. He remembered feeling so bad for her having to go through the pregnancy by herself and giving their child away while all alone. He had been angry at his parents for keeping the secret of Victoria changing her mind and keeping the baby. They were both dead by the time he had been contacted by James and found out the truth. James had practically ordered him to sign over his parental rights. By then Carlisle was just starting medical school and had a shitload of bills so he knew the kid would be better off with a wealthy father. Even so, it had pained him greatly to sign away his rights.

Since then, he'd thought about the boy quite often, especially since he and Esme couldn't have children of their own. He had been shocked to hear that Victoria and her husband had both died in a car accident and that he was Edward's only living relative. He didn't hesitate to sign papers and have the boy come to live with him and Esme in Forks.

Esme had been so excited and happy to welcome a son into their little family. She'd spent the next few days getting the boy's bedroom ready for him. She had all sorts of questions as to what a sixteen year old young man might like in a space of his own. In the end, she had settled on dark blue bedding and mahogany furniture. Her excitement was contagious and Carlisle only hoped a kid coming from such wealth would appreciate the hard work that his wife had put into it.

He wondered if he could ever measure up to the only father that Edward had ever known? James Masen had been quite wealthy and very powerful from what Carlisle knew about him. The question nagged at him constantly.

When the day came for them to pick Edward up from the airport, Carlisle couldn't even eat his breakfast with his nerves so on edge. The moment he spotted Edward he knew it was his son without ever having laid eyes on him before. The boy was no longer a boy but a young man, a very handsome young man, according to Esme.

Carlisle was surprised at how quiet and reserved Edward seemed to be. Edward's hands had been stuffed in his pockets and he barely said two words to them. He could tell that Esme was just itching to wrap Edward up in a hug but the teen was quite reticent.

Carlisle had thought once the teen had a chance to get used to them he might open up a bit, but the truth was, Edward hardly said a word. He never spoke unless asked something directly and even then his answers were short and concise. There was no doubt that the kid was smart, just hearing his vocabulary made that abundantly clear but there was something off in the way he answered. He rarely made eye contact and kept to his bedroom most of the day. The few times Carlisle had entered his bedroom, the teen seemed anxious for him to leave.

Today though, Carlisle hoped to change all that. He waited in the family room for Edward to come home from school so he could take him car shopping. Edward had already told them that he'd never had a car of his own so it was the one thing Carlisle could give him that James hadn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle heard the crunching of gravel in the driveway a moment before the front door opened. As soon as Edward spotted him the teen froze and looked down at the floor.

"How was school today?" Carlisle asked as he walked towards the foyer.

"Fine, sir," Edward answered in barely a whisper.

"Remember… call me, Carlisle," Carlisle said, "or _dad_, if you want," he added with a nervous chuckle. His stomach did a flip as he waited to see how Edward would respond to that.

The teen looked up, his eyes wide with disbelief. Edward took in a deep breath, then said, "I have homework, sir."

Carlisle berated himself for his own stupidity. It was clearly too soon to make a request such as that, he should have known better.

"Could your homework wait a bit? I was going to take you into town," he waited until the teen was looking at him, then added, "and get you a car of your own."

Edward let his backpack slip to the ground, his mouth hanging open until he caught himself, "Um, I could walk to school, if someone else needs the car."

"The school is at least five miles away. You need your own car," Carlisle clarified, confused as to why a teenager wouldn't be excited at the prospect of getting his own wheels.

"I've walked further then that," Edward declared, "i don't mind."

Carlisle shook is head, "It rains about eighty percent of the time. I don't want you walking to school."

"It's just that, um, …I don't really have any money," Edward confessed as his face heated with embarrassment. He didn't want Carlisle to think he was a slacker so he quickly added, "James didn't really allow me to keep the money I earned."

Carlisle could see how mortified the kid was, "I wasn't going to make you buy your car, Edward. It will be a gift from Esme and I." He could see how uncomfortable that statement made the teen.

Edward shook his head as he tried to comprehend what he was just told. Finally he couldn't help but ask, "But, why?"

"Why, what?" Carlisle asked in return. The kid was so baffling to him.

"Why would you do something like that? What- what would I have to do?" In his experience people didn't just give something away for nothing. The few times he'd ever received any extras, they had come with a heavy price tag.

The anxious look that Edward was giving him made Carlisle want to just hug the poor kid. "You don't have to do anything! Let's just say it's a gift … to make up for all those birthday gifts that I've missed giving you for the past sixteen years."

The teen took a step back, "It's okay, you don't have to do that. I've never gotten anything for my birthday. " He bent down to pick up his backpack but stopped and looked up when he heard Carlisle take in a sharp breath.

"What do mean, _you haven't ever gotten any birthday gifts? _What about your mom or -or dad," Carlisle asked, perhaps with a bit too much fervor, since Edward seemed to be alarmed by his reaction.

"I wasn't allowed presents … or-or a birthday," Edward admitted with shame. "I didn't really deserve it."

"Deserve it?" Carlisle repeated with a hint of anger. What sort of person denies a kid from having a birthday. "Who said you couldn't have a proper birthday?"

Edward looked to the staircase, desperately wishing he could just leave, "James didn't feel like I'd done my best at school." The angry look his father was now giving him, made him take several steps back, until he fought against his fear. Screw this guy, he didn't have to confess all of his failures to someone he'd just met! He glared back, adding, "It was no big deal. I don't really care about all that birthday shit!"

Carlisle could see how defensive Edward was getting as he defended his step-father, but nonetheless red flags were going off in his mind. What kind of person was this James?

"Well, I've never heard of such a thing. Where I come from, everyone gets to celebrate their birthday. I'm buying you the car and you don't have to do a damn thing in return," Carlisle announced, "and we'll discuss this _birthday_ _shit_ later, …once I've had a chance to think on it."

It took Edward a moment to comprehend that Carlisle hadn't been mad at him but possibly at James. He stepped away from the door as Carlisle approached, then followed his father outside.

"Come on, kid, let's go get you a car!" Carlisle said with enthusiasm.

The forcefulness in Carlisle's voice left no room for argument. Edward followed his father, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the generosity of this stranger he had just barely met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooo… what do you think of this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle could not figure the kid out. Any other normal teen-ager would be ecstatic to get such a fine piece of machinery but his son didn't even want to look at the thing. It had been a struggle to get Edward to pick a car out at the Volvo dealership. The kid had actually wanted to get an old, _used,_ Volvo sedan, but that's when Carlisle had put his foot down. He'd ended up taking matters into his own hands and choosing a fully loaded c70 sports convertible in black. The kid hadn't said a word when the keys were placed in his hand. Carlisle had to wonder what Edward's life had been like before coming to Forks?

The boy was unusually quite for a teen, other times he was almost frightened. Before they had left the car dealership, Carlisle had casually placed a hand on Edward's shoulder but had been shocked by the teen's alarmed expression as Edward quickly pulled away. It wasn't until days later that Carlisle started to pay attention to all the red flags that Edward had been displaying.

Carlisle shut the garage door and went back into the house. Supper had been an awkward experience with Edward keeping his eyes trained on his plate the entire meal and only answering questions with a minimum of words. As soon as the meal was over, the teen went straight into the kitchen and began to do the dishes, ignoring Esme's refusal of help. It didn't go unnoticed how meticulous the kid was at cleaning the kitchen and mopping the floor. It was obviously not the first time he had cleaned. The kitchen was sanitary enough to do surgery in, Carlisle thought with a shake of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Edward stood in the garage and stared at the new car. The car felt like a burden that he didn't have a choice to reject. It would take him years to repay this debt and he hated being indebted to anyone. He knew that he would get some inheritance from James but he also knew he wouldn't get any of that money until he was twenty five. It had shocked him when he had found out from the attorney that James had left him anything at all. It didn't seem like that mother-fucker had ever cared about anyone but himself.

Even so, he'd have to get a job after school to start making payments to Carlisle. He didn't care what Carlisle said about this being a birthday gift. Fuck that, no one in their right mind would ever give something like this away without wanting something pretty fucking big in return.

He sat down in the black leather seat, running his hands along the stainless steel dashboard and taking in the smell of the new car. He had to admit, this car was beyond sick! Shit, Jake would flip over this ride. He carefully backed out of the five car garage, being extremely cautious to stay clear of Carlisle's red Porsche. He drove the car slowly down the long gravel driveway but as soon as he hit the highway he let loose. Even in the rain, the car handled the curves with an impressive control. His adrenaline was pumping through his veins by the time he neared the school. But felt a sudden let down when he neared the high school.

He felt very self-conscious as he pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. As soon as he slowed down he noticed the gawking stares from everyone around. He pulled into a spot right next to an old beat up red truck. He ignored the people as they started to crowd around his car to check it out.

"Nice car," he heard from several people as he walked away as quickly as possible. He didn't think he would ever get used to so many people taking such an interest in him all at once.

It wasn't until lunch time, when he was sitting on an empty staircase in the back of the school, that he had run into Bella again. He'd thought about her quite often since yesterday. There was just something about her that he found to be captivating. She was standing with a petite girl with black short hair and drinking down a diet coke when she happened to catch him looking at her. Without hesitation she beckoned her friend to join her as they both came over to talk with him.

"Hey, Manhattan," she said with a smile.

He smirked at the name, "Hello, Bella."

Bella just about melted upon hearing that sexy deep voice saying her name. His eyes were so beautiful too. They stared at each other for a moment before Alice interrupted.

"And just in case you're interested, I'm Alice," Alice stepped forward with a giggle.

Oh shit, Bella was so flustered she forgot to introduce her best friend!

Edward smiled at Bella's chagrined look. He turned his gaze to the pixy-like girl.

"Nice to meet you, Alice," he could see that she was thoroughly checking him out and it made him uncomfortable.

"So, you're the hot new guy that everyone's been talking about," Alice said as she scrutinized Edward closely. "You're definitely as cute as they say you are. The "blond bitches" are taking bets on who gets to run their fingers through your hair first."

Edward immediately looked down as he felt his face heat up. He felt a moment of gratitude when he heard Bella whisper out, "Alice, shut the hell up!"

"It's true though," Alice whispered back. "He should know."

Bella quickly changed the subject since she could see how uncomfortable this made Edward, "So, what sort of things do you like to do?"

Edward looked up to see that Bella had moved up a step closer to him. His stomach twisted when he looked into her beautiful deep brown eyes. Her sexy little figure didn't escape his notice either.

It took him a moment to get back on track, "Um, piano's cool."

"What sort of music do you like to play?" Bella asked, as she watched his face become more animated.

"Mostly classical … you know, Debussy, Vivaldi. I like to write my own stuff too."

"I'd kill to be able to play Clare de Lune on the piano," Bella declared with a fair amount of jealousy, "I took two years of lessons from this ancient old lady that smelled like pickles and I can barely play Yankee Doodle."

Edward chuckled, "Hey, don't knock mister Doodle."

"Maybe you just need a better teacher?" Alice declared with a sly grin towards Bella, "Maybe someone younger with more fresh ideas on how to teach the rhythmically challenged? Someone who doesn't smell like pickles but more like…" She leaned in closer to Edward, "spearmint." She ignored Bella's hiss to stop, "Maybe Edward might be kind enough to take you on as a challenge?"

Bella wanted to kick her friend.

Edward frowned, he'd spent nearly twenty hours each week teaching piano to help pay for the school he went to in New York. Of course he hadn't been able to keep a damn penny for himself, but still, the experience had been good for him. Besides, it would be nice to have a chance to get to know Bella better.

"Do you want lessons?" he asked, surprised at how anxious he was for her to say yes.

Bella's breath caught as the sun peeked out and caught Edward's beautiful green eyes. Did she want piano lessons from the most gorgeous guy she'd ever met? To be able to sit next to him every week and smell his delicious scent? Hells yes, she wanted lessons!

"Um, sure," Bella mumbled, feeling her heart race again at the thought of Edward coming over to her house. Maybe she could get Charlie to move the piano into her bedroom? "I mean, only if you want to teach me?"

Edward shrugged, "Sure, I've taught a lot of people how to play."

Bella's face lit up, "Um, okay then. Oh, how much do you charge?" Not that it mattered, she'd rob her college fund if it meant getting lessons from this hotty.

Edward shrugged, "I don't know. I mean the prices of lessons here have got to be much less then in New York. Uh, how much did you pay the pickle lady?"

The girls both giggled. Bella almost hyperventilated when she saw his handsome face light up with a dazzling wide smile. Damn but he was beautiful!

"Um, uh," Bella couldn't remember the question.

"The cost, Bella," Alice whispered, laughing at how besotted Bella was acting.

"Oh, yeah, my dad paid twenty-five a lesson." Bella sank down on the step she was standing on and rubbed her sweaty hands on her jeans.

Edward raised his eyebrows at the price. Shit, he used to get paid a hundred twenty five dollars a lesson back in New York. If this was the going rate, it would take him ten years to pay back the Cullen's.

However, he would have taken any amount of money if it meant getting to know Bella better. There was definitely something special about her.

"Okay, that sounds fair," Edward stated, "when should we start?"

Bella suddenly thought she was the luckiest girls in the whole world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward pulled into the driveway of his new home. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness for the life his mom could have had, had she had the help of his birth father, Carlisle. The first time he'd seen this house last week, he'd been so angry at Carlisle that he had to stuff his clenched fists into his pockets or risk hitting the man. All those fucked up years at the mercy of that mother-fucker James, when his own father could have supported them just fine. He'd never needed to live in any expensive high rise in Manhattan and he sure as shit never asked for, nor received, any extras in life that he didn't pay for himself. He tried not let the idea of Carlisle giving him away to James upset him, but not even a brand new car could heal wounds that ran so deep.

He went straight into his bedroom, not bothering to say anything to Esme when he heard her yell "hi" from the kitchen. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that she made him so uncomfortable when she hovered around him. She invaded his space and it made him nervous to be so close to anyone. He knew it was weird to be so jumpy but there was nothing for it.

He slipped his Ipod into the docking station, marveling once again at the beauty of the stereo that was in his bedroom. It was such a treat to be able to listen to whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted. Clare De Lune filled the room with melodic harmony, bringing about a deep desire to see Bella again. They had set a date for the first piano lesson for Saturday afternoon but it felt like too long of a wait.

He sat down at the desk and pulled his homework from his backpack, smirking at the simple assignments he had to complete. Shit, he'd done this same work two years ago at his old school. Oh well, at least it would be easy to get good grades here in Forks.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. He immediately stood up to answer it but before he took a step, Carlisle walked in.

Carlisle could see the teen tense up as he walked into the bedroom. He momentarily wondered if he had caught the boy doing something he shouldn't be doing by the look of fright in Edward's eyes. But it just looked as if Edward had been doing his homework? He wondered what had set the poor kid on edge.

"Everything alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked, sure now that something was wrong as the teen backed up until he bumped into the dresser.

"Uh yes, sir," Edward answered, then gestured to his homework, "I've been finished with my homework for awhile but I thought I'd just read ahead in English." He pushed the hair out of his eyes with a shaky hand as he quickly added, "Did you need me to do something for you? Did I forget to do something?" Shit, James had only ever come into his bedroom for one reason and it had never been just to chat.

Carlisle backed up a few steps until he was standing at the door. He could see how Edward's expression relaxed a bit. "No, I just came in to let you know that dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Now he knew he wasn't just imagining it, as he watched the teen let out a sigh of relief. "Is something wrong, son?"

Edward's head snapped up and he glared at the man before him. How dare he call him son. "No, everything's fine."

"It just seems as if your on edge about something," Carlisle stated, vexed at the frosty glare he'd received.

Edward shook his head, "No, sir. I'm fine."

Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the doorframe, "Edward, could you please call me, Carlisle or maybe even dad? Anything but, sir."

Edward looked into Carlisle's eyes. Was the man fucking serious? Call him dad after just meeting him a week ago? Yeah, right! He'd never had a real dad and at this point in his life, he sure as hell didn't need one.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that of you so soon. I don't want to try to take James' place, Edward. Just call me, Carlisle," Carlisle saw the shift of anger in his son's eyes turn into one of disbelief.

"I've never called James anything but sir," Edward clarified.

Carlisle was floored by this admission. How could a man raise a son and never be called anything but "sir" by his child. His stomach twisted with the idea that Edward's childhood was anything less then perfect. It took him a moment to find his voice, "That's- well, that's hard to believe."

Edward immediately tensed up, his voice conveying a hint of panic, "I wouldn't lie to you, sir. I'll call you whatever you ask me to."

"Relax, Edward, I didn't think you were lying. I was just surprised to hear it," Carlisle clarified, upset that he was distressing the boy so much. "You just call me whatever makes you most comfortable."

"Yes, sir," Edward leaned back against the dresser, relieved that Carlisle wasn't accusing him of lying. He needed to calm down and remember that he wasn't with James. "I don't mean to be intentionally difficult, C-Carlisle. It's just so different here."

Carlisle had a sudden desire to hug his son. The teen looked so worn down. There must be so many emotions the poor kid was feeling, having just lost the only parents he had ever known, and now he was thrown into a situation where he didn't know anyone.

Carlisle stepped into the bedroom once more, knowing that his presence was disturbing the teen but wanting to get to the bottom of this distress he was causing the boy. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Edward. I feel as if I'm out of my element here. Esme couldn't become pregnant so you're our only shot at parenthood and we don't want to mess it up too badly. Is there something we're doing that's making you so anxious? Is there something I'm doing that's making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," Edward replied, as he looked down at his hands. "It's just different here. You're a lot different then James."

Carlisle sighed, the realization that he'd never measure up to the great James Masen was hitting him hard. "Yeah, I'd thought as much. I'm sorry he's not here for you, Edward, but I at least hope you let me become a friend to you."

Edward snorted, "You don't understand. James wasn't-"

He was cut off when Esme yelled up the staircase, "Come and get it, boys!"

Carlisle didn't miss it when Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Anyone reading this???


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was finally Saturday and Bella could not be more anxious. Her stomach did a flip each and every time she thought of Edward's beautiful green eyes and dazzling smile. She couldn't believe that the gorgeous Greek God of Forks High would actually be coming to **her** house. Her friend's, Jessica and Alice, were calling her non-stop to give her pointers on her hair and clothes. She finally just turned her phone off so she could finish getting ready without their relentless "help".

She looked into the mirror once more, second guessing her choice of shirt again. Damn, would he like the green one or the blue one with tiny buttons up the front. She pulled up her skinny jeans, wishing she had some cuter shoes to wear. Just then the doorbell rang and her heart just about exploded in her chest.

She stumbled as she ran down the steps, relieved that she hadn't actually fell down the stairs that time. She took a moment to catch her breath and to smooth down her hair before opening the front door. Get it together, Swan!

Holy cow, he was cute! He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a nicely fitted black t-shirt with a messenger bag strapped across his chest. His messy wavy bronze hair was so sexy that it took her a moment to actually have enough breath in her lungs to speak.

"Uh, hi. Come in," Bella opened the screen door, stepping back when Edward started to walk in. Holy Moses, he smelled good too. Spearmint with a little bit of a soap.

"Hi., Bella," Edward said, "That color looks nice on you."

"Oh, thanks," she said, so damn glad to have decided on the blue shirt.

. "I brought some music books for you to practice with." He followed her into the living room, checking out her perfect little figure. She suddenly turned around to talk with him and caught him checking out her butt.

She turned a bright red, making her even more appealing to him.

"D-do you want something to drink?" Bella asked, mortified that she had caught him checking her out.

"No thanks," Edward replied. He liked looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled and gestured to the upright piano against the far wall. "Could you show me a little of what you've learned so far. Then I'll be able to get an idea as to where we should start." He'd never wasted time when it came to someone paying for lessons.

"Uh, s-sure, " Bella stammered, suddenly rethinking this idea of lessons. She was so mortified as she sat down on the piano bench, cursing her mom for passing on her tone deaf ear. She was sorely disappointed when she saw him bring over a wooden chair and sit down on it. Damn, she had thought he would sit next to her on the bench! She placed her hands on the piano keys, wishing that she had practiced some this week.

She started out with Yankee Doodle, then went right into chopsticks. He didn't make any comment so she worked up the nerve to look over at him, then cringed at his amused look.

"I told you I was bad," she said defensively.

He shook his head, "You just have to relax a bit … maybe stop thinking about everything else but the music."

Yeah right! Like she could do that with _him_ sitting in her living room. Bella took in a deep breath, willing her nerves to calm down. "Okay," she said lamely.

"Take some deep breaths and try to play Yankee Doodle once more, this time focus on your finger placement." Edward immediately saw her shoulders tense as she turned to play the song. Half way through she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I don't think it's working," Bella claimed, feeling foolish.

He could see that she needed help, "What makes you feel most at peace?"

_Fantasies of you_. "I guess I like to listen to music or take long walks in the woods," Bella said, turning on the bench so their knees were almost touching as they faced each other.

"Okay, that's a good place to start," Edward said, leaning forward a bit. He could smell her freshly washed hair and breathed in deeper. "Close your eyes," he waited until she did, finding this to be an opportune time to really look at her beautiful face. He cleared his throat, and forced his thoughts back to the lesson, "Now imagine you're walking through the tall pine trees. The cool air washes over your face and makes you feel calm. You're not thinking of anything but the beautiful tall trees as you walk through a deep grove of redwoods. The only sound you hear is the running stream as it runs over the river rocks."

Her heart melted at the sound of his amazingly sexy voice. She could listen to him talk for a hundred years and never get tired of hearing that voice. She could feel the electricity between them as he leaned in closer. She had such a strong desire to lean in closer and to kiss him. Oh what she would give to press her lips onto those full beautiful lips. Her eyes flicked open and up to his eyes. She suddenly realized he had stopped talking and was staring at her.

Something stirred deep inside him as she leaned in closer to him. Oh shit, now was not the time for him to become aroused. He sat up straighter, and leaned back. "Uh, okay. You're probably relaxed enough, right?"

Relaxed? Hell no, try hot and bothered. Suddenly a genius idea popped into her head, "Why don't you play a few songs? It'll give me a chance to hear what _real _music is supposed to sound like."

"I'm here to teach you though," Edward replied. He hadn't touched a piano since his mom had died and he didn't think he wanted anyone around when he played again.

"Maybe you can't even play?" Bella teased, "Maybe you're as bad as I am?" She saw his eyebrows go up, and for a moment it looked as if he might refuse, but then he gave a curt nod.

In a spur of the moment decision, he decided not to make such a big deal out of playing again. Besides, Carlisle didn't have a piano and he might not get another chance to play for a while.

She stood up and stepped back as he moved to sit down on the piano bench. Without hesitating, he began to play the most exquisite rendition of Clare De Lune that Bella had ever heard. If there wasn't reason enough for her to be madly infatuated with the guy, then this certainly would do it! His fingers glided over the keys effortlessly, as the music filled the room, resonating off the walls of the small living room.

He went right into Minute Waltz by Chopin. His fingers flew across the keys, never once missing a note as his thoughts slipped back to his life in New York. He didn't just hear the music, he heard an echo of his past life with every note. His new life would soon overshadow his memories and help him to forget, or at least he hoped that would be true.

Bella stepped closer until she could see his face, gasping at the beauty in his expression. She could see how much the music took him away as his eyes closed. Holy Moses, but he was beautiful! She stepped closer until she was leaning on the piano.

Edward felt the music drift through his soul, eventually bringing him the peace that he so very desperately desired. Music had always had that effect on him, helping him to get away from everything awful in his life. As the song was coming to an end, he opened his eyes, his fingers fumbling on the keys as he looked into intense chocolate brown eyes. He immediately yanked his hands from the piano, feeling like she had seen a part of him that he never wanted to expose.

She stepped back, embarrassed to have been caught gazing at him like a love sick puppy!

He sat with his shoulders hunched, looking down at his hands as he tried to get past this moment. He felt an intense humiliation for having let his guard slip.

She didn't know what to say. The room remained quiet until the front door banged shut.

"Hey, Bells, I'm home," Charlie yelled from the entryway.

Edward immediately stood up and turned around, catching a red faced Bella as she looked away from him again.

Charlie walked into the living room, stopping at the doorway. "Oh, that's right," Charlie said as he walked into the room, "I forgot you were having your first lesson today. You must be doctor Cullen's boy?" Charlie stuck out his hand.

Edward stepped forward and shook the chief's hand, "Yes, sir. I'm Edward Masen."

"Was that you playing a minute ago, Edward? I sure as heck know that it wasn't Bella!" Charlie said, shooting a look to Bella and wondering why she looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Uh, yes sir," Edward answered, hoping the chief wasn't planning on staying for the rest or the lesson.

"Wow! I guess you're worth the twenty five bucks a week then," Charlie said, reaching for his wallet.

Bella wanted to melt into the floor, this was all too much. "Dad, we're right in the middle of a lesson!"

Charlie put his wallet back in his pocket, "Okay, okay, I can take a hint. I just needed to pick something up and then I'll be out of here." He looked from one teen to the next, feeling as if there was more to this lesson then just piano. "See ya then," he said.

Bella waited until the front door closed before speaking.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Bella said, wanting to say more but not finding the words.

Edward shrugged, "Sorry for what?"

Bella frowned, "For- for, you know, staring at you."

Edward shrugged again as if it wasn't a big deal. He gestured to the piano bench, "Should we continue?" Inside, he shored up the brick walls holding his emotions in check. James had never allowed him to show any pain, whether it be physical, or emotional, and he certainly didn't want to start now.

From that point forward, the lesson continued in a very methodical way. Bella tried not to admit to herself how hurt she felt to see Edward become so detached as the lesson went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been over two weeks since Edward had last given Bella a piano lesson. Since then he had decided that he needed to get a job that didn't have anything to do with piano or anything to do with his old life. He had to put all that stuff behind him now. He wouldn't let himself think about Jake, piano, his mom or James, any longer.

He hated to end his time with Bella but knew it was for the best. He found Bella by the back stairs at lunch the Monday following the lesson and told her that he would not be giving her lessons anymore. He did his best to ignore the hurt he saw in her eyes as she turned away from him. Since then, they had only seen each other in science class and had barely even spoken to each other.

It hadn't taken him long to find a job. He worked in the junk yard every day after school and on Saturdays, taking apart cars so parts could be sold. He was a fast learner, earning himself a bonus after just a few weeks of work. He had enough money to at least pay for his gas, and insurance. It was a relief to not have to use the credit card that Carlisle had given him for extras.

The work was exhausting but he didn't want his school work to fall behind. He was lucky that the Cullen's had supper so late since he barely made it home in time to eat every night. He often times stayed up late into the night finishing up all the reading and homework he was assigned but the last few days had been tougher then usual.

Sunday night, he sat in his bedroom looking at the stack of homework he had to finish. He opened up his history book and began to read but halfway through the first page he fell asleep.

Carlisle and Esme were worried about Edward. He was even more withdrawn then ever before and he hadn't been spending any time at home the past few weeks. Carlisle was troubled to see how tired the teen looked at dinner time this evening. With this thought in mind he went to check on Edward.

He knocked on the half open door before walking in. He found Edward asleep with his face on a schoolbook. He looked about the bedroom, trying to gather as much information about his son as he could since the boy was not very forthcoming about his life. The room was meticulously kept, no photos out, no personal items, not even socks on the floor. What sort of teenager kept his room like this? Truth be told, Carlisle was more then a little worried about the boy.

He gently placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, jumping back when Edward yelped and jumped to his feet!

Edward woke from a dead sleep with a rush of fear. In his disorientated state he thought he was back in New York. A quick moment later he knew exactly where he was.

With a hand to his own racing heart, Carlisle quietly said, "It's okay, Edward. I'm sorry I scared you."

At those words Edward stood straighter, pushing his hair back, "It's okay." He rubbed his tired eyes and got himself under control. "I just thought you were..." he trailed off.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at his son, "Thought I was whom?"

Edward shook his head, "No one."

Carlisle gave him a skeptical look, something was so off in the boy, "I would like to speak with you, if you don't mind?"

Edward nodded but Carlisle could see the wary look in his son's eyes.

"Esme and I, are worried about you, Edward. You haven't been home very much and you've been looking a bit ill."

"Is there something I'm not doing? You've never told me what chores I'm supposed to do?" Edward claimed, with a hint of alarm.

Carlisle sighed in frustration. He sat down on the perfectly made bed and dropped his head into his hands, "This is not about chores, Edward. We're worried about _you_. You're never home and you're exhausted when you are home."

Edward turned around and opened the desk drawer. He pulled out an envelope and handed it Carlisle. "I've been working at the junk yard after school. I'm sorry, I should have asked but I wanted to help pay for the car. I plan to pay you back in full when I get my inheritance. This is not much and I know I owe you so much more but …"

He watched as Carlisle pulled the money from the envelope and then looked up at him in confusion. His heart suddenly sped up when he saw a glimmer of anger in Carlisle's eyes.

"Have I ever asked you for money, Edward?"

"No, sir," Edward could hear the underlying anger in Carlisle's voice.

"Here, take it," Carlisle tried to hand the envelope back but Edward wouldn't take hold of it. He threw the envelope on the bed.

"I don't feel right, taking something so expensive," Edward declared, "James would never have allowed me to accept something like that."

Carlisle felt his irritation rise, "So, you don't consider my opinion worth listening to? _He_ might have raised you, but you are _my_ son!" He was shocked at himself for having said that out loud.

"Oh, really?" Edward couldn't believe the audacity the man had, "Because last time I checked, my last name read, Masen." Carlisle had nerve saying something like that after throwing him away so easily. He'd spent many a night fantasizing about his _real _dad coming to save him from James.

Was the boy actually throwing the adoption back in his face? Carlisle's irritation turned to anger as the teen touched on such a sensitive issue. "Fine, I'll call my attorneys in the morning and get your name changed to Cullen."

"Yeah, you fuckin' do that," Edward snapped back, knowing that it would never happen.

"You think I'm lying?" Carlisle asked. He stood up abruptly, ignoring the way his son backed up away from him He angrily grabbed hold of his son's arm to keep him from moving away further, "I'm not going to put up with your irritable, childish attitude anymore, Edward. You need to make an effort to become a part of this family, if not for me, then do it for Esme."

"F-fine," Edward stammered out, his whole body cringing against Carlisle's touch.

Carlisle yanked the boy closer to him when he felt the teen try to pull away, "And let's get something else perfectly clear, I do not want any of your rich daddy's goddamn money!"

Edward could feel Carlisle's fingers digging into his skin. His own anger left him, leaving him with a debilitating fear that was reminiscent of his time spent with James. He broke out into a cold sweat and tried not to focus on those fucking fingers.

Carlisle thought he saw fright in the boy's eyes and he immediately let him go, "Just get to bed."

Edward grabbed his arm, where Carlisle had just let go, backing away from the man until he was standing next to his desk, "Yes, sir."

He turned away from Carlisle but not before Carlisle caught that look of fear in his son's eyes again.

Carlisle cursed himself. How had this conversation gotten so out of control? He'd sure as hell never meant to scare the kid. He rubbed his face, as he tried to come up with something more to say.

He stood silently, watching the boy gather his school books with shaky hands, "Uh, Edward…" He watched as his son's shoulders tensed up. Maybe they both needed time to cool down. He shook his head as he headed to the door, "Get a good night's sleep, son. We'll talk in the morning."

XXX

Carlisle paced his bedroom, looking to Esme as she stared daggers back at him as he repeated the scene that had just played out in Edward's bedroom. He hadn't dared to tell Esme about grabbing Edward so harshly though.

"I'm not sure why you feel so threatened by a dead man, Carlisle," Esme admonished, clearly annoyed with her husband. "Did it ever occur to you that Edward was just trying to help out?"

Carlisle knew he'd overreacted but he just felt as if he would never measure up to James Masen. He remembered that prick and how he had been forced into signing those adoption papers. "That's just it, Esme, I don't need him helping out. Does Edward really think I need money? Why won't he let me be a father to him? I know I screwed up by letting him go but I can't take back the past. Damn it, Esme, why won't he let me make it up to him?"

"By buying him a car worth fifty thousand dollars, Carlisle? You can't buy his love." She frowned, "I think he was just trying to be responsible and help pay what he could. Why do you have to look at his money as if it were a slap in the face?" Esme turned away and walked to her dresser. She gathered her nightgown and headed to the bathroom. At the door she turned around to say, "I think you owe Edward an apology."

Carlisle let those words sink in. He knew he had overreacted. Damn it, he was failing epically at this parenthood gig. He'd really messed up. He paced around the bedroom, too wound up to settle down. Finally he decided to just go into the hospital and check in on patients. He opened the bathroom door, watching the silhouette of Esme as she stood under the water in the shower. He almost changed his mind and joined her, but then came to the conclusion that she might be too mad at him to want to make love.

"Babe, I'm going to the hospital. I'll be back in a few hours," he called out.

"Good, get your head checked while you're there," she called back at him.

"Will do," he replied, thinking he really should.

He walked past Edward's door, almost stopping to talk, but then thinking he really needed to think things through before talking with his son. He took the long way to the hospital, driving slowly as he thought about Edward. It was so much different then he thought it would be to have a son. Before the boy showed up, he had pictured them at baseball games and fishing or just hanging out. He felt bad for being so disappointed with the teen. It wasn't fair to pin so many ideas on a boy who had just had his world turned upside down. He sighed in exasperation, thinking about how he'd totally screwed everything up. He couldn't shake the image of his son looking at him with fear. He thought of all the times his son had jumped away when he had been touched, and how fearful the boy looked on so many occasions. He needed to get to the bottom of where this fear stemmed from, even if he was afraid to hear the answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward pulled a brand new dark blue t-shirt off a hanger, thinking that Carlisle was right when he told him to show more respect to Esme. Esme had filled his closet and drawers with new clothes without ever mentioning it to him. She'd cooked breakfast and dinner for him every day and always had a bag packed for his lunch every morning. She had been nothing but nice to him and he'd been acting like a jerk to her since he'd arrived.

Esme was nothing like his mom, never hesitating to let Carlisle have a piece of her mind. When he'd first arrived he'd been nervous to witness their little arguments, thinking that Carlisle would hit her at some point, but it never happened, Carlisle had always ended the fight by apologizing.

He pulled a comb through his wet hair, wincing as he lifted his arm. He lifted his arm up higher and looked in the mirror at the underside of his upper arm, grimacing at the deep purple finger prints. Some things would never change for him.

Breakfast started out good, with Edward making an effort to be friendlier to Esme, "Esme, I just want to thank you for all the new clothes you bought for me."

Her face lit up, "Do they fit you alright? I kind of just guessed your size."

Edward put a hand to the front of his shirt, "Perfect. And …I also wanted to thank you for all of your delicious cooking. I'm so used to eating cafeteria food that I forgot how home cooked food tasted." He smiled at her pleased look, and wished he had been more friendly from the get go since it seemed to make her so happy.

"You must have had home cooking at night, after school though, right," Esme asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, I boarded at my old school. I was only home for the summers."

Both Esme and Carlisle stopped eating to look at him. Carlisle hated knowing so little about his own son.

"I didn't know that," Carlisle stated, "What sort of school was it that you went to?"

Edward ate another bite of the delicious omelet before answering, "A music conservatory."

"Oh, my" Esme exclaimed, shooting a look to her husband. "We had no idea you were musically inclined. What instrument do you play?"

"Piano," Edward said, wiping his mouth with the linen napkin, then placing it back in his lap. He pretended not to see the incredulous look on Carlisle's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Carlisle repeated, feeling like an inadequate parent. He should have been offering this child so much more. The only piano teacher he knew of in Forks was the elderly lady living in the old folks home by the supermarket.

"I'll look into getting a piano today," Esme stated, captivated by the idea of piano music in her house.

"Please don't do it on my behalf," Edward quickly replied, "I'm not sure I want to play anymore."

He could feel both the adults looking at him, so he kept his gaze on his plate.

Carlisle and Esme both figured that Edward's desire to cease his piano playing had something to do with his parent's death. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

When Carlisle noticed that Edward was finished, he said, "Edward, could you spare a few moments before school? I'd like to talk with you in my office."

Edward followed Carlisle into the office, not knowing why the idea of speaking with Carlisle in private made him so nervous. He sat down in the chair across the desk.

Carlisle sat down, gathering his nerve to admit his mistakes, "I'm sorry for reacting that way to the money you earned at the junk yard. It was actually very responsible of you to try to pay for your car, Edward. I still don't want the money but I understand now how thoughtless of me it was to reject it so-uh, so intensely."

Edward shrugged. He'd heard a thousand apologies from his mom after receiving punishments from James. They never meant much to him.

He pushed the hair out of his eyes, unexpectedly wincing at the pain in his arm. He froze in place when he saw Carlisle's shocked expression. He followed Carlisle's line of site back to the underside of his own arm. He quickly put his arm down.

They looked at each other in silence, Carlisle with his eyes wide and his stomach on the verge of vomiting. How could he have done that to his own son? He'd never been a violent man, he'd never hurt anyone before. He'd actually left marks on his son! The moment Carlisle stood up, Edward flew out of his chair, moving closer to the door.

Carlisle stopped moving, realizing that the boy thought he was coming after him. It killed him to see that his son was afraid of him.

Edward looked to the door. He didn't want to just stand there and take another punishment, he wouldn't let Carlisle hurt him again. He kept his eyes on Carlisle but slowly made his way to the door.

Carlisle heard his son running up the stairs. He dropped down in the chair that Edward had just vacated and grabbed his own hair. Holy fuck! What had he done? He'd let his own insecurities cloud his judgment enough to lose control while handling his son. He'd actually harmed his own son, leaving bruises on him like some animal! A few minutes later he heard Edward coming down the stairs.

He walked out to the foyer, hoping to at least offer an apology, as feeble as it was. He couldn't manage to speak when he saw his son. The boy had changed into a long sleeved shirt. Carlisle knew it was to hide the bruises.

Edward fished his keys from the bowl on the entry table, avoiding eye contact with Carlisle.

Carlisle managed to speak around the lump that had formed in his throat, "Edward, what I did to your arm…"

Edward held his hands up, interrupting Carlisle, "It was a stupid mistake, I shouldn't have worn a short sleeve shirt. I promise, no one will ever find out." With those words he walked out the door.

Carlisle felt his breakfast rise up in his throat. He barely managed to make it to the bathroom before losing his breakfast as understanding took hold. The reality crashed down on him like a tidal wave. Why had he denied it to himself, all the signs had always been there! He should have realized…

This was not the first time Edward had hid bruises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so who's reading this shit? Anyone???

Don't worry, Carlisle will not become a child abuser. I had to put that part in. It's pivotal to the story.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Carlilse rubbed his forehead in consternation as he thought about the conversation he had with Esme this morning after Edward had left for school.

She had found him sitting on the bathroom floor, still stunned after realizing that Edward had, at some point, been abused. She had sat down next to him on the bathroom rug and cried with him for the pain his son must have suffered through. They were both certain that Edward's aversion to being touched must have stemmed from being harshly handled in his past.

Carlisle then told Esme about Victoria and the way she had been raised as a child. Since the day they had met in the sixth grade, Carlisle had seen bruises of some sort on the poor girl. As they were growing up, he had helped her tend to the injuries her father had given her, never telling a soul. Ironically, it was what had led him into practicing medicine.

Now it seemed that Victoria had chosen a man much like her own father. Had it been James that had taught Edward to hide his bruises so well?

Carlisle then confessed his own misdeed in leaving bruises on Edward's arm. He'd never seen Esme so angry at anyone as she was at him in that moment. He wouldn't ever forget that look of disappointment in her eyes, nor would he forget the hurtful words she had said before walking out of the bathroom.

"Perhaps it was the reason God saw fit to never give us our own children. I never would have thought you had the capability of losing control while dealing with a child, Carlisle," her voice had an intensity in which he'd never heard from her before.

At that moment he felt the weight of the world crash down upon his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward needed to let off some steam. He hadn't seen or spoken to Carlisle since yesterday morning. Carlisle had been gone until late in the evening and had left before Edward had even woken up this morning. That was just fine as far as Edward was concerned. He felt anxious at the thought of seeing Carlisle, after yesterday morning.

He got to school early so he could use their gym to lift weights. There was a handful of guys already there when he arrived. The biggest guy at the chest press signaled for Edward to come over.

"Hey, Cullen, could you spot me on weights?"

Edward nodded, "Name's Masen, though, not Cullen."

"Your doctor C's son, right?"

Edward nodded. He helped the guy load the weights onto the barbell.

"Then as far as I'm concerned, you're Cullen," the guy said, sticking his fist out, "I'm Emmett. I've heard all about you from- well, from everyone."

Edward bumped knuckles with Emmett, discouraged to hear that he was being talked about so much. He had wanted to keep a low profile but it didn't seem to be working out that way. Since he arrived he'd heard his name being mentioned as he'd walked through the halls, and had to wonder how everyone knew his name to begin with.

"Your dad and I go way back," Emmett said between sets. "He's been fixing me up since I broke my arm in the first grade. Your lucky, I always thought he'd make a great dad."

Edward raised an eyebrow over that comment.

Emmett introduced him to all the guys in the gym as 'Doctor C's kid'. Edward was surprised at how many people spoke so highly of Carlisle, almost as if he was a friend of theirs. He couldn't help but feel a bit resentful that these guys seemed to know his birth father so much better then him.

The guys talked openly about various girls they were dating or had dated. Edward listened to hear if Bella's name would come up. When they were almost finished with their work-out, he finally heard her name being mentioned. A scrawny guy by the name of Newton was announcing his intentions of asking her to the Homecoming Dance.

Edward knew that he didn't have any right to feel jealous but he felt an overwhelming desire to punch this guy in the face. He poured his jealousy into his workout, lifting weights far heavier then he had ever lifted before.

By the time they were finished with their workout, Edward felt as if he had run a marathon. His muscles ached in a good way and he agreed to come work out everyday before school with Emmett and his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday afternoon, Bella waited anxiously for biology class to start so she could see Edward. Yesterday he'd seemed so distracted, almost miles away during class. She had to whisper to him twice when the teacher had called on him. She wished they'd been able to become friends so that she could have asked him what was wrong.

Today she planned on talking with him, even if he didn't want to. She flipped her hair back off her shoulder, hoping that he'd notice the blue shirt with the tiny buttons. She sat in the seat closes to the window, happy that it was sunny for once. A few seconds after the bell rang he came into the classroom with a quiet apology to the teacher. Bella smiled when their eyes met as he walked up to their table.

He sat down and pulled his notebook out along with a pencil. The lecture began, keeping her from talking with him. Ten minutes into class, there was a knock on the door and a girl came in with a note for the teacher. The teacher read it before pulling out a paper to write his own note.

Bella turned to look at Edward, surprised that he was already looking at her.

"Hi," she said, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi, Bella," Edward said, using the eraser side of his pencil to scratch his chin. He could see a faint blush creep up on her cheeks and it made him smile. "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine." she barely managed to say with the Greek god smiling down on her. "I'm going to start taking piano lessons again," she told him, just so he wouldn't think she wasn't serious about playing the piano.

"From the pickle lady?" he asked, noticing the blue shirt she was wearing.

Bella laughed, "No, she ended up moving to Seattle to live with her daughter. I'm going into Port Angeles for my lessons. As a matter of fact I start lessons tomorrow."

"Is there a music school in Port Angeles?"

"No, I found an ad on Craigslist," Bella couldn't help hoping he would change his mind when he heard that she had to go all the way to Port Angeles. "A guy by the name of Aro."

"He's a damn stranger?" Edward asked with disbelief at how stupid this idea could turn out to be. When she nodded, he shook his head, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Does Chief Swan know about this?"

"No, and I don't want him to find out," Bella stated, thinking that her dad wouldn't let her go if he found out. "The guy seems legit, he has a website and everything."

"Anyone can put together a fuckin' website, Bella," Edward said, frowning at her stubborn expression. "I don't like it."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not my dad then. I'm just going to go check it out," Bella insisted. "I can take care of myself, Edward. I practically raised my mom by myself."

"What does that mean?"

"It's complicated," Bella answered.

Edward turned, so he could face her fully, "I'm sure I can keep up."

Bella shrugged, "It just means that _I_ was more like the parent and my mom was like the child."

"Where's your mom now?" Edward asked, intrigued by this girl.

"She met a nice guy named Phil and now they travel the country with his minor league baseball team. That's why I'm here," she said with another shrug, "Been living with my dad for the past few years."

Edward nodded, impressed with how matter of fact she was about the whole situation. She smiled at him shyly, almost making him forget about what they were talking about.

Just then Mr. Molina tapped him on his shoulder causing him to flinch forward, colliding with Bella. Bella grabbed onto his arms to keep from falling off the stool. He grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

"Whoa, settle down, Mr. Masen," Mr. Molina said with concern.

Edward let go of Bella and turned around before she could see how mortified he was. He pushed his hair back, steadying his nerves, "Sorry, Mr. Molina."

Mr. Molina gave him a look of concern before handing him a large envelope, "Here take this to the office with you. The principal sent a note that he would like to see you."

Edward didn't want to see Bella's look of concern but he couldn't help glancing at her. She gave him a sympathetic smile, making him cringe inside to see her pity. He was so thrown off balance that he forgot to bring his backpack and books before heading to the office.

Bella watched him walk away, staring at the way his jeans fit his butt so perfectly. She had to wonder what had caused his startled reaction to a simple tap on the shoulder. She'd seen that sort of reaction from him before, but never so intensely.

Edward wished he could just fall of the face of the earth after showing such an embarrassing display. Fuck! He had to get his act together! Why couldn't he just act normal?

Even though he'd only held Bella around the waist for a second he couldn't forget the feeling of her tiny waist under his hands. He'd never touched a girl before, in any way. He had a strong desire to hold her again. He didn't like the thought of her going to the piano lesson in Port Angeles and needed to make sure she didn't go alone or at all, if he had anything to do with it.

He walked into the office, hoping that he wasn't in trouble. The secretary seemed to be waiting for him and escorted him to the principal's office, "Go right in. They're waiting for you."

__

They?

"Please come in, Edward. Take a seat," said Principal Jones.

Esme smiled up at him, reaching her hand out to touch the back of his hand. The gesture resonated something deep inside him, reminiscent of a time when his mom used to comfort him. His throat closed up at the thought of his mom, rendering him speechless. No one had comforted him this way since he was five. He swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping Esme hadn't seen the sadness in his eyes. He gently moved his hand out of her reach, noticing her hurt expression when he did.

He looked to Carlisle, just as Carlisle looked up from a thick folder that he was reading.

Carlisle gave him a weak smile that Edward chose to ignore.

Edward sat down, looking to the principal to find out what this was all about.

The principal folded his hands on his desk, "Edward, we just received your transcripts from your old school. I called your parents in to discuss my findings. It seems that you are quite advanced, perhaps too advanced for what we have to offer in a few subjects."

Edward glanced at the folder that Carlisle was holding and hoped that certain things had been left out.

Carlisle placed the open folder down on his lap before addressing the principal, "I see that my son has already completed twelfth grade math. How would your school be able to challenge him in that area?"

"Well, I've spoken with our senior math teacher and she said she would be able to devise a college level math program specifically for Edward," the principal said with a hint of pride in his tone.

Carlisle looked to Edward, "What do you think, son?"

Edward had to hide his annoyance over being called son. He nodded in agreement, "Okay." It would sure as hell make his day more interesting.

The next subject to be discussed was French. It was also decided that he would have a specially designed course in that subject as well. The French teacher had actually volunteered to do this once she saw how advanced Edward was in the subject.

They spoke about music but they knew there wasn't anyone on staff that could challenge Edward's knowledge on the subject.

"It's okay, I don't think I want to study music right now anyway," Edward declared. He looked down to avoid everyone's gaze "It's no big deal. I've just been submersed in the subject for ten years now. It would be kinda nice to take a break from it."

He heard Esme let out a quiet groan. When he looked at her she just shook her head.

The Principal looked to Carlisle, "What do you think, Doctor Cullen? If he changes his mind I could always call up a teacher from the University to devise a program for him. It might be a bit pricey, but …" he let his sentence trail off.

Carlisle waved a hand, "Money shouldn't be a factor in deciding what is best for my son. I would like every option available to Edward, should he have any interest in music in the future."

Edward shot a look to Carlisle, wondering if this act of concern was all just for show.

Carlisle looked back down at the folder, re-reading a note from one of Edward's teachers. He flipped ahead a few pages until he found another note from the same teacher. His eyes narrowed in anger at what had been written. He glanced at Edward, suddenly realizing the boy had been watching him. He shut the folder, giving his full attention back to the principal.

Twenty minutes later they had Edward's schedule set to everyone's satisfaction. The bell rang announcing the end of that period just as they were leaving the office. Esme rushed from the office, saying she had an appointment that she was late for. Edward found it odd that she addressed only him, ignoring Carlisle completely.

"Thanks for coming," Edward quietly stated, knowing now that she had other things to do but had come here for him.

She stopped walking and turned to look at him, hesitating before placing a hand on Edward's arm, "Permettez-moi de vous trouver présent pour vous." _Let me be there for you._

Edward felt that awful lump form in his throat again. He nodded, "Merci pour votre gentillesse." _Thank you for your kindness_

Carlisle waited until she disappeared into the sea of students before saying, "Thank you, Edward. I see a light in Esme's eyes that I haven't ever seen before."

Edward cleared his throat, "I wish she wouldn't care so much. I'll just end up disappointing her..." 

Carlisle didn't have a chance to respond because at that moment a heavy arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Doctor C!" Emmett shouted with enthusiasm. "How's my favorite doctor?"

"Hey, Em," Carlisle looked up at the young man, "Staying away from firearms, I see?" He looked down at Emmett's feet, " I don't see any bullet holes in your shoes today."

Emmett laughed hard, "Learned my lesson, Doctor C.!" He reached in front of Carlisle to touch knuckles with Edward, "Hey, Cullen, how's it going?"

Edward could have shot Emmett himself for calling him 'Cullen' in front of Carlisle. He glanced at Carlisle, noting the large goofy smile on his face now. Shit!

Within seconds they were surrounded by more students, coming over to say hi to Carlisle. Edward couldn't believe how popular Carlisle was with the teenagers. It was weird to see how comfortable they were, joking with Carlisle and giving him hugs. A twinge of jealousy shot through Edward making him long for something more. He didn't like seeing how well Carlisle seemed to connect with everyone.

He moved away from the group of students. He hadn't gone two steps before Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward, wait up," Carlisle called, hoping that this crowd of kids hadn't caused his son to leave. Carlisle said goodbye to the students, anxious to join his son.

Edward couldn't help but to feel a little bit pleased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella looked over at Edward Masen's backpack laying on the passenger seat of her truck. She told herself, for the tenth time, that it wouldn't be cool to rummage through his things, but damn, it was hard to deny. He would never find out if she just took a little peek into his bag. She placed a hand on the backpack, feeling a thrill at just touching it, then she suddenly felt stupid for being so infatuated with the guy.

She turned off the main road and headed up a long path lined with beautiful trees. She could barely contain her excitement over seeing where Edward lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Bella looked over at Edward Masen's backpack lying on the passenger seat in her truck. She told herself, for the tenth time, that it wouldn't be cool to rummage through his things, but damn, it was hard to deny. He would never find out if she just took a little peek into his bag. She placed a hand on the backpack, feeling a thrill at just touching it, then she suddenly felt stupid for being so infatuated with the guy.

She turned off the main road and headed up a long path lined with beautiful trees. She could barely contain her excitement over seeing where Edward lived.

She knew she could have just called him and met him somewhere to give his backpack to him but she wanted to see his house. She'd heard from other people that Doctor Cullen's house was amazing. She came to an opening and gasped in amazement.

Holy Moses! The gigantic house loomed before her, all windows and modern and just plain incredible! She parked her car next to Edward's shiny new black car, noticing how he had put the convertible top down since it was such a sunny day. She pictured herself sitting in his car next to him, maybe even going on a date.

She rang the doorbell, fighting her nerves at her own audacity. A moment later the door was pulled open by doctor Cullen's wife.

"Hi, Bella, " Esme said, smiling. She had met Bella a few times before and had never seen her acting so nervous. She knew it was due to her handsome step-son and she couldn't help but to smile wider.

"Uh, I just wanted to give Edward his backpack," Bella said, "he left it in class today."

Esme stepped back, "Come on in. Edward's in the living room."

"Edward and I have biology together," Bella nervously explained, hoping that Edward would be happy to see her. She dropped her purse on the bench by the door, noticing Edward's jacket was there too.

Bella followed behind Esme, flabbergasted that the inside of the house was even more amazing than the outside. They stopped at the top of two steps leading down into a spectacular living room with a white L shaped sofa and an incredible black piano on the far end. She spotted Edward sitting in a chair on the other end of the room, opposite of the piano.

"Edward, you have a guest," Esme said, noticing that he hadn't moved any closer to the piano since the last time she had seen him, an hour ago.

Edward leapt to his feet, stunned to see Bella since he'd just been thinking of her.

Bella held up the backpack, "You forgot this in class." She walked down the two steps, handing the backpack to Edward.

"Thanks for bringing it to me," Edward said, smiling as Bella's blush crept up her cheeks.

They stared at each other for a long moment until Esme cleared her throat, causing them to look away, "Can I get you something to drink, Bella?"

Bella looked to Edward, unsure if he wanted her to stay long enough for a drink.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a diet coke in the fridge," Edward said, having seen her drink that once before.

"You sure?" she asked, "I don't want to intrude."

"I'm sure," Edward said, "I'm not really doing anything."

Esme left to get the drink, smiling at how awkward teenagers could be with the opposite sex.

"This place is incredible, so bright," Bella looked over at the piano, "That's the most beautiful piano I've ever seen."

"It's a Steinway Concert Grand Piano, the best of the best," Edward declared, in a gloomy voice. "Esme bought it today… for me."

Bella looked at Edward's distressed expression, "Why does it sound as if you wish she hadn't?"

Edward shrugged, "I don't think I want to play anymore. But now, you know, I almost feel like I fucking have to." He glanced at the piano once more, his expression turning even more miserable. "I don't even like looking at the mother-fucker." Fucking memories were killing him.

Bella stepped closer, "Give it some time, Edward, maybe you'll change your mind." She couldn't imagine his talent going to waste like that but figured it must have something to do with him losing his parents. All of Forks knew that was the reason why Edward had come to live here.

Esme came back with two sodas, "Here you go, Bella. Edward, I brought you a Dr. Pepper."

Edward took the soda from her, "Thanks."

Esme looked at the piano, "It's a beautiful piece to look at, don't stress too much about playing it, Edward."

Edward grimaced, "It's a pretty expensive piece of furniture, Esme."

Bella couldn't help adding, "I can't imagine how that song you played would sound on it."

Esme looked to Bella with a shocked expression, "You've heard Edward play before?"

Bella realized she shouldn't have said anything when she saw Edward's uncomfortable expression. "He only played a few songs to help me get more comfortable during the piano lesson he taught."

Edward wished Bella would just stop talking. He felt Esme looking at him and he knew she wanted to ask him more questions.

"Do you mind if we go up to my room, Esme?"

Esme raised her eyebrows, "I guess that would be okay."

Bella followed Edward up to his bedroom, hoping she hadn't just revealed too much.

"Sorry about that," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it."

She followed him down a wide hallway with beautiful paintings on the wall. She walked into the meticulously kept bedroom, marveling at how clean it was. If he ever saw her bedroom, he'd think she was a such a slob.

"Where's all your stuff?" she asked, noticing that there wasn't even one personal item on display, not even pictures.

"What stuff?' Edward asked dropping his Ipod into the docking station. He turned around to look at her just as Not Afraid by Eminem resounded through the bedroom.

"You know," Bella said, sitting down on the perfectly made bed, "stuff. Like pictures or books, or awards."

Edward shrugged, "I don't have any awards."

"You must have won plenty of awards for your piano playing alone?" Bella asked. He was far too good on the piano to have not won some sort of award at one time or another.

Edward raised an eyebrow, and pushed his hands into his pockets as he leaned back on the dresser. Bella's stomach filled with those butterflies once again at the sight of him. The guy couldn't possibly be any sexier, and here she was, sitting in his bedroom, on his bed no less!

"I've won a few," Edward muttered, thinking about all the competitions he'd been in.

"Well, then," Bella asked, kicking her shoes off and sitting cross legged on the bed, "where are they?"

Edward was distracted by the beautiful girl on his bed. He answered without much thought, "My step-father wasn't real big on displaying awards. He didn't think I deserved them to begin with." He was suddenly reluctant to reveal much more.

"Hmm," Bella hummed, curious now about this step-father. "Sounds like the guy was hard to please."

"I don't think he was ever pleased about anything, least of all a fuck up like me," Edward whispered.

Bella could hear the pain in his words and she wanted to take it away. She couldn't conceive of a parent not being pleased with someone like Edward. What more could a father want from a son?

"But this isn't your step-father's bedroom. It's yours," Bella said with a hint of anger. She saw Edward redden as he looked down and her heart went out to him. She leapt off the bed, sliding her feet into her shoes. "Wait just a minute, I've got something for you."

Edward was stunned that he had revealed so much but she was just so easy to talk to. He sat down on the bed where Bella had just been. She was right about this being his bedroom. Why shouldn't he treat it as such? Screw James Masen and his fucked up rules.

Bella ran back into the bedroom with her purse slung over her shoulder. She stood next to Edward and placed her purse on the bed. "We won this today, after you left," she pulled out a plastic onion painted gold.

She handed it to him with a smile that made his heart twist. He held out the onion with a questioning look to her, "What the hell's this supposed to be?"

"Like I said, we won it. Remember that joint chart we did on mitosis? Well, I guess ours was most accurate and that's the prize." She took the onion from Edward's hand and looked around the room.

Edward watched as she placed the onion on an empty shelf next to his bed.

"There," she asserted, "now your room's not so generic. It adds a bit of personality."

Edward chuckled at the sight of the lone golden onion on the shelf.

Bella laughed along with him, "I think it looks pretty good there. Now all you need to do is add a few books, pictures and leave some dirty socks on the floor."

Edward laughed, imagining himself just leaving his dirty clothes strewn on the floor. "Yeah, I'll have to work on that."

"If you ever want to swap lessons, I can teach you how to be a slob if you want to teach me how to play piano," Bella gave a playful smile to Edward, hoping that he would say yes.

Edward snickered, finding Bella's sense of humor to be refreshing. He'd never met anyone like her.

They decided to go for a walk, since they were having a rare sunny day. They walked through the house, avoiding the living room on their way out. They walked in the woods behind the house but it felt like a different world to Edward. He'd grown up in a jungle of tall skyscrapers with the constant sound of honking horns and sirens, instead of running streams.

He looked to Bella as they walked down to the river, "Now I see why walks in the woods would make you so relaxed."

Bella looked up and met his gaze, "When I first came to live with my dad, I used to take walks by myself for hours at a time. I missed my mom so much that it hurt."

"Do you wish you hadn't left Arizona?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, not anymore. I think I was just hurt that she actually didn't try to stop me. It took me awhile to get over that. Besides, Charlie needed to know that he was important to me too."

Edward admired her candidness, "Your father was happy to have you back then?"

She looked at him with a strange expression on her face that he couldn't decipher. A second later she nodded, "Yeah, Charlie and I get along great. He doesn't ask a lot of questions about my life but he always seems to know when I need to talk."

Edward sighed, he just couldn't conceive of a relationship like that with either of his fathers. He turned and walked ahead of her.

Bella stopped him with a hand to his sleeve. He flinched away, looking back at her with an accusing glare that vanished a second later, making her wonder if she had actually seen it.

He stopped walking and looked down at the ground, with his arms crossed over his chest. He could feel the heat creep up his neck and to his face.

She stepped closer but didn't touch him, "Edward, what's wrong? I wouldn't hurt you."

"I fucking know that, Bella," Edward snapped, immediately regretting his harsh tone. He looked at her, then upon spotting her look of apprehension, he quietly added, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just that…I wasn't raised like you."

"I kinda got that from the few things you've said about your step-father. He sounds like a horse's ass to me, excuse my French," Bella said, wondering where her brain to mouth filter had gone to.

She saw Edward's eyes widen a split second before he broke out into laughter. Bella smiled, loving how his deep laughter echoed around the forest.

His admiration for the girl just rose by a thousand fold. Her boldness was such a turn on to him. He watched as she sat down on a large rock, flipping her long hair off her shoulder. That simple action was so appealing to him as her long pale neck was exposed. He had a sudden desire to kiss her neck. He sat down next to her on the rock, close enough to feel the electricity but not touching.

They stared at each other for a moment before she looked away, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She used her toe to push a rock onto it's side, very aware that Edward was still watching her.

"Your hair looks nice in this light," Edward said, reaching a tentative finger out to touch a stray lock of her hair. It felt so smooth and silky as he looped it on his finger then watched it fall away..

His compliment sent a thrill through her. She looked over at him before bending down to scoop up a rock the size of a silver dollar. She traced it with a finger, holding it up for him to see, "It's shaped like a heart."

She handed it to him, careful not to let her fingers touch him as she dropped it into his open hand.

He rubbed his thumb over the top of the smooth, warm rock, "It's a perfect heart." He bounced it in his hand before asking, "Should we see how it skips in the river?"

She frowned at him but got up and walked the rest of the way down the slope to the river. He came and stood next to her, still rubbing the rock with his thumb.

They watched the water ripple as the wind picked up a bit. The sun was starting to set, the water reflecting the orange glow as it slowly drifted down the river.

Bella saw Edward slide the rock into his pocket. She looked up into warm emerald green eyes, "I thought you wanted to see how it skips on the river?"

"I think I'll hang onto this," he said. When he saw the look of approval in her eyes, he added, "I'll put it next to the golden onion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Okay, so I don't know if I'll keep posting this story here because last chapter I only got one review. I don't know if anyone is reading it?

Be forewarned: it will be rated M for mature audiences.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward stood at the kitchen sink washing the dinner dishes as his thoughts drifted to Bella and their earlier walk in the woods. He hadn't ever talked about James with anyone before, and he hadn't really meant to talk with Bella about him, but he must have felt so comfortable with her that he'd let things slip. It had surprised him that Bella seemed to understand what a total bastard the guy had been and it had surprised him even more that she had voiced it without hesitating.

He smiled at the thought of seeing her again tomorrow at school. Before she had left, she had made him promise to meet her on the steps behind the school during lunchtime. He was going to surprise her, and offer to teach her piano lessons again. As much as he didn't want to play the piano again and open himself up to so many memories, he really didn't want her sneaking off to Port Angeles for piano lessons with a complete stranger. He knew she would accept because she'd hinted at it as he was walking her to her car tonight. She had looked so cute as she subtly dropped a hint about the long drive she would have to make tomorrow into Port Angeles.

"What are you smiling at?" Esme asked as she came into the kitchen. She grinned because she thought she already knew why he was smiling. She grabbed a dish towel and began to dry a large pot.

Edward finished scrubbing a glass bowl, rinsing it off with hot water before grabbing a dish towel too. He didn't know how to answer Esme since he wasn't prepared to say anything about Bella. He glanced at her, shrugging as his only response.

"*Elle a un beau sourire, Edward," Esme said, as she kept her eyes on the freshly washed pot. She heard him take in a sudden breath and knew she had guessed right. *_She has a beautiful smile, Edward_

After a long moment, Edward replied, "Elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un comme moi." _She could never like someone like me_

Esme put the pot down on the counter and turned to look at Edward. She waited until he was looking at her, before saying, "Someone has put false ideas into your head."

__

.

Edward looked away, shaking his head in denial of her words. "You just don't know me yet. You'll see …"

"What, Edward? What will I see?" Esme's heart hurt for the damage done to this boy. With an emotion that was hard to mask, she said, "Tout ce que je vois est un fils qui rendrait n'importe quel parent fier." _All I see is a son that would make any parent proud _

He turned away, shaking his head once more as he continued to dry the glass bowl.

Without thinking she reached out to put a hand to his back, meaning to comfort him but immediately understanding that the gesture invoked the exact opposite reaction from him.

The unexpected touch caused him to jump forward, inadvertently smashing the glass bowl he was holding into the edge of the granite counter. The broken bowl fell to the stone floor with a loud crash. He immediately bent down to clean up the pieces, "I'm so sorry. Damn, I don't know what happened, it just slipped."

"Edward, it's okay!" Esme exclaimed, "Stop, you'll cut yourself. Let me grab a broom."

Carlisle had been on his way to his hospital league baseball game when he heard the loud crash coming from the kitchen. He rushed into the kitchen, calling out, "Is anyone hurt?". He stopped in his tracks when he saw the look of sudden terror on his son's face as Edward looked up at him.

Edward was still kneeling on the floor when Carlisle came barreling into the kitchen. All thoughts of the broken glass bowl left his head when he saw the bat that Carlisle was carrying, filling him instead with a bone deep terror. A terrifying memory came rushing back to him, causing him to grip tighter the broken glass piece he had collected. He didn't even feel the glass slice into his palm, so focused as he was on that wooden bat in his father's hand. That awful day so long ago had been buried so deep but was now so fresh in his memory. He heard Esme call his name in an alarmed voice but he knew better then to look away.

"Edward, what is it?" Esme called, as she saw the terror on his face. She bent down and knelt next to him, careful not to touch him again.

Carlisle could see that Edward's focus was on him. It took him a moment to realize his son was staring at the bat in his hand. He placed the bat down on the floor in front of him, before kneeling on the ground next to his wife. Esme reached over and took hold of his hand.

Their eyes met and he could see the sorrow in her eyes. He looked back at his son, realizing that the boy was still focusing on the bat. He reached over and tossed the bat back out through the open door.

"It's okay, Edward," Carlisle quietly said, his stomach clenching as he saw the true fear in his son's face. The teen looked back at him, a wariness in his eyes that broke his heart.

"Open your hand," Esme whispered, when she saw the pool of blood collecting on the floor under Edward's hand.

Carlisle immediately looked down and saw that Edward was gripping the broken glass. He reached a hand out to help Edward release the glass but the boy flinched back. It was enough to break whatever spell Edward had been under.

Edward came back to himself, feeling sick to his stomach at the memory of that awful day so long ago. He suddenly looked down at the mess he'd caused and was horrified to see the blood and the mess it was making on the stone floor.

"Oh no, oh fuck, I'm so sorry," Edward stammered out, as he tried to control his shaking hands. He reached out to pick up more glass.

Carlisle stopped him, reaching out and grabbing his wrist before Edward inflicted more damage to himself. He gently but firmly held onto Edward's wrist, not letting the boy pull away as he took the glass from him and dropped it to the floor.

"It's just a bowl, Edward. I'm more concerned about you at the moment," Carlisle pulled his son's hand closer so he cold inspect the cut. It was hard to keep his voice steady as his own emotions threaten to overtake him.

Edward tried to pull away again, "I can take care of this myself. It's no big deal." His skin burned where Carlisle was gripping it but the incessant man wouldn't let him go.

Esme could see Edward begin to panic again at being held in place, "Reposez-vous, Edward. Permettez à votre père de vous aider." _Relax, Edward. Let your father help you._

Edward stopped struggling, resigned to the fate this man chose for him. He watched as Carlisle turned his hand one way and then the other, wincing when Carlisle pressed his hand open.

"Can you feel your fingers, Edward?" Carlisle asked, worried that the wound might be deeper then it looked.

Edward wiggled his fingers, then nodded, "I'm okay, really, I swear it's no big deal. I've taken care of far worse cuts then this by myself."

Carlisle looked at him with an expression of shock. Edward looked away in shame, not daring to see how Esme was reacting to his confession. Carlisle loosened his grip a little but still held his wrist.

"Not anymore, Edward," Carlisle said, speaking around the lump in his throat. His guilt consumed him, making his hands shake as he continued to hold onto his son's wrist. Why hadn't he checked on his son all these years? It was the question that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I know you don't trust me, Edward, and I can't really blame you after what I did to you, but I swear to God, that I will never let anyone, including myself, hurt you again," Carlisle could feel his vision begin to cloud up with tears but he could still see Edward's look of distrust.

Edward wasn't buying into this bullshit. How could Carlisle make a claim like that after not giving a shit what had happened to him or his mom for so many years. He yanked his hand out of Carlisle's grip and stood up.

"It's a little late for that," Edward turned away, eager to get the hell out of there. He didn't want to hear promises that were sixteen years too late. He was old enough to take care of himself now anyway.

"Edward, come back here," Carlisle called out, getting to his own feet.

Edward froze, with his back still to his father. He'd never disobeyed a direct order but he had a strong desire to do so now.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Look at me," he said sternly, wanting nothing more then for Edward to believe his next words.

Edward reluctantly turned around, his face a mask of anger and distrust. His fists clenched in anger, despite the open wound to his palm.

Carlisle had never hated anyone more then he hated the man that had done this to his boy. His heart twisted with a pain that was almost unbearable, "I will do everything in my power to make you believe me. This home is yours now and _we_ are your parents now. As such, we promise that this home is your safe haven. You will never be harmed again."

Edward wished he could believe him, but he'd been through too many years of pain to believe any adult, most of all his absentee father.

"Come with me to my office so I can stitch you up," Carlisle said in a firm voice. He could see the hesitation in Edward's eyes as the teen looked to the backdoor then back at him. He stepped back to give Edward more space. "I'll not take no for an answer, Edward. You'll not be allowed to treat your own injuries anymore."

Edward sighed with the acceptance of having to obey. He brushed past Carlisle, stepping over the mess on the floor. Esme had her back turned so he couldn't see her face but he could tell that she was crying. He hated knowing that he was the cause of her pain so he forced himself to reach out and touch her shoulder, "Je suis désolé." _I'm sorry_

She reached up and patted his hand without looking at him, "Donc sont je, Edward." _So am I, Edward_

As he was walking through the dining room, he heard Carlisle ask Esme how this had all started. He kept walking, not wanting to hear her answer. He walked into Carlisle's office still cradling his injured hand with his shirt to keep the blood from dripping on the floor.

He knew he couldn't continue on like this, so jumpy over each touch. Something had to give. He had to get past his fears because if he didn't, he couldn't picture himself in a relationship with anyone. His embarrassment over acting so startled when Bella had touched his arm earlier today only made this experience that much more humiliating.

Carlisle came into the room, motioning for him to take a seat on the chair in front of the desk. He sat down and watched as Carlisle took out a doctor's bag from a cabinet.

"This shouldn't hurt too much after the Novocain sets in," Carlisle said, as he prepared the needle with the numbing solution.

Edward felt a terrible headache coming on. He knew that it had been brought on by that long forgotten memory. He always got a terrible migraine headache after remembering one of those bad times with James. He leaned his head in the palm of his good hand while Carlisle gave him the shot of Novocain.

"Are you okay? Hang tight, son, this should be numb in just a minute," Carlisle quietly said, concerned with the teen's pale complexion.

Edward looked up, "The cut's no big deal. Just a bad headache, a migraine, I think."

Carlisle got up and unlocked a cabinet. He came back with another vial.

"Do you know the best thing about having a doctor in the family?"

"No." He eyed the little bottle, hoping it was something to knock out the migraine threatening to make him vomit up his dinner.

"No appointments necessary!" Carlisle pulled out a fresh needle and loaded it with the medication. It'll make you a little lightheaded but you could probably benefit from some relaxation."

Edward lifted an eyebrow, "Sounds good to me." He watched as Carlisle injected him with whatever the stuff was. It immediately went to his head and took the edge off the pain. His whole body relaxed against the leather chair.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?"

Edward eyed him suspiciously, but answered, "Yes."

"What were you thinking about when you spotted the wooden bat I was holding?" He didn't need to look at his son to know that the question bothered him. Edward tried to pull away but Carlisle gripped his wrist tighter. After a moment Edward's hand went lax again.

Edward's first inclination was to tell this guy to mind his own fucking business, but deep down, he knew that he needed help and who better to help him than a doctor? And screw it all anyway, why should he spare the guy the details he seemed to want to know so badly? Maybe Carlsile could help him become a little more normal?

He took in a deep breath, "James …um, he wasn't exactly the kind of father you thought he was. He didn't really take a whole lotta shit before snapping."

"He would use a bat on you?" Carlisle asked, his voice a mixture of anger and incredulity as the boy confirmed his worst suspicions.

"It wasn't the worst beating I ever took but the guy was seriously fucked up when he gave it to me," Edward all but whispered, feeling his eyelids become heavy. "I guess I just forgot about it, you know, until tonight."

Carlisle didn't want to overreact to this and risk alienating his son more than he already had. He swallowed that damn lump in his throat and tried to find the words he needed, but when he couldn't think of any, he said, "That's pretty fucked up, Edward. If that sick bastard wasn't already dead, I would kill him myself."

Edward couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, "Yeah, he was a mean mother-fucker." He felt a sense of freedom he'd never felt before. He wouldn't have dared to talk about James before the man's death. He leaned forward onto the table, propping his chin on his arm as his eyes became even more droopy. He watched as Carlisle finished stitching him up, thinking to himself how easy it looked when a professional did it.

"Esme, said this all started when she touched you on the back." Carlisle began to bandage the hand, aware that his son was probably feeling no pain at the moment as the medication kicked in.

Edward looked up at him, those green eyes startling to see like this, exposed and honest.

"Do, um, do you think I can get past that sort of thing? It happens all the time and… you know, it might scare Bella away if I keep doing fucked up shit like that."

Carlisle's heart was breaking but he couldn't show pity or risk ending the conversation. He knew the kid probably wouldn't have opened up so much if not for the pain reliever. He felt a brief moment of guilt for taking advantage of the situation.

"I know you can overcome your aversion to being touched." Carlisle stated as he watched Edward's eyes close all the way. "I'll help you."

"That's good," Edward mumbled, succumbing to the medication, "Wouldn't want to hurt Esme again."

Carlisle smiled, knowing all along that under that irritable teenager, lived a gentle young man. He stood up, walking around the desk to stand next to Edward, "We best get you to bed, son."

Edward sat up, surprised to see Carlisle so close. He stood up on shaky legs, feeling lightheaded as he walked to the door. He noticed his father hovering next to him but not touching him. He looked up into earnest eyes filled with concern.

"Thanks for this," Edward held his bandaged hand up. Carlisle nodded back at him. A sudden wave of dizziness threatened to overtake him, he grabbed onto the doorframe to steady himself.

"Edward, will you let me help you?" Carlisle asked, afraid his son wasn't steady enough to make it up the staircase. He held an arm out, hoping Edward would take it.

Edward hesitated for a long moment, but he was determined to change and those feelings won out. He gripped onto the offered arm, finding the contact to be unnerving. He could never remember putting your faith into anyone like this. As much as he wanted to let go, he willed himself to hold on.

In that moment, Carlisle couldn't be more proud of his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Bella pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, causing her poor old truck to make a high screeching sound as it lurched forward and picked up more speed. She pounded the steering wheel in frustration, wishing she hadn't been so mean to Edward. What if he didn't want to talk with her anymore? She was so mad at herself for blowing it with the hottest guy in school. She cranked up the music louder until the speakers crackled annoyingly as Linkin Park's _Crawling_ resounded in the cab of the truck.

She slowed down as she reached the outskirts of Port Angeles, taking another peek at the directions she had printed off Google this morning. It looked as if the apartment building was located in a pretty raw part of town. It didn't take her long to find the right street.

Bella looked at the homes lining the street. Some looked as if they were abandoned, with boarded up windows and weeds overtaking the yard. At the furthest end of the street was an old dilapidated apartment building with a large grove of pine trees behind it. The numbers on the building were faded, but she could still make out three out of four numbers. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end at the idea of going inside the building. Edward's words of warning came to mind, but she stubbornly pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to prove him right. She gathered her courage, determined to follow through and learn to play the piano on her own.

She slung her purse over her shoulder, making sure to lock the truck before heading up the single flight of stairs. She noticed there were only a few cars in the parking lot, but figured most people were still at work during the day. The balcony on the second floor didn't feel very stable under her feet and the railing felt loose, as if it were ready to collapse.

She nervously lifted her hand and knocked on the door. The door opened immediately revealing a tall thin man with dark short hair and a long face with bulging eyes.

"Ah, Bella," the man smoothly said, "I've been waiting for you." He stepped back, opening the door wider with a wave of his hand for her to come in.

Bella stepped into the apartment, ignoring that awful feeling of forewarning that made her stomach clench. "Hi, you must be Aro." Bella put her hand out and shook the man's hand. She didn't like the way he held her hand for a moment longer then was appropriate. She looked around at the apartment noticing that there was hardly any furniture in the room. A lone keyboard and bench stood against one wall with a stand up light perched next to it. A small torn up couch and a television that had seen better days was against the other wall. She could see a mattress on the floor through an open doorway.

She couldn't help wishing that she had listened to Edward or at least asked Alice and Jasper to accompany her. "So, you said you've been teaching piano for a few years?" Bella anxiously asked.

"Oh, yes," Aro replied, coming to stand closer to her. "I've taught several students who've actually been accepted into some of the more prestigious colleges."

"Oh," Bella said, wondering why he wasn't more successful then. "Um, should we get started? My dad needs me home in time for dinner," she said, just wanting to get this lesson over with. She didn't like the way he scanned her whole body with his strange dark stare.

They talked about what she had learned previously and what she would like to learn in the future. She sat down on the bench at his request and began to play the only song she knew. He stood next to her, watching her face as she tried to concentrate on her finger placement.

When the song ended he opened a music book and placed it before her, asking her to try her best. She struggled to play the simple songs, all the time aware of his gaze on her every move. She looked up at him when she was finished and he smiled down at her in a way that made her a little afraid.

"Bella, you have a lovely way of moving your hands so delicately across the keys." He moved to stand behind her, reaching an arm out to place a hand on top of hers.

She snatched it away, feeling trapped with the front of him pressed up against her back. She was horrified when she realized she could feel the bulge in his pants pressing up against her back.

He laughed, sending a chill up her spine. "Please allow me to guide you, Bella." This time she felt a finger glide up her spine, causing her to sit straight up and lean forward until she was all the way up against the keyboard.

"That's right, you must sit up straight." His tone of voice was almost playful now in her ear. His hot breath reeked of alcohol. "Relax, my dear Bella. Let me guide you in the art of music. I can show you so many interesting things to do with your exquisite hands."

_Danger!_ was all she could think. She slid sideways off the bench, turning to face him as fear coursed through her. "I've gotta go," her voice sounding scared to her own ears. "I just remembered that my dad wanted me home right after school."

"But we've barely just begun," he quietly stated, moving to block her way.

Pure adrenaline shot through her when he reached a hand out to touch her arm. She yanked her arm free and tried to get around him but he was quicker. He put an arm out, keeping her boxed in the corner.

"Don't be in such a hurry, my sweet Bella." She could smell his sour breath on her face as he leaned in closer. He grabbed her hand, pressing it onto the front of his pants. She tried to pull away but he had a relentless grip. She felt his stiff erection through the thin fabric of his athletic pants. His other arm circled her, bringing him in closer.

"Get away from me!" Bella yelled, sharply pulling her hand free then bringing her knee up to connect with his manhood. He yelped, lurching forward to clutch at himself just as she moved to the side. But she wasn't quick enough to get around him. He grabbed a handful of the front of her shirt, yanking her downward.

She knew this was it; if she didn't fight with everything she had she would be victim to whatever this creep wanted to do to her. She fought with all her might to get free from his grip. Kicking and yelling and using her hands to scratch at his face as she fought to get free of the hand still gripping her blouse.

"You little bitch!" He raised his other hand, clenching it into a fist, as if to punch her. She only had a split second to knee him again in the most sensitive part of his body.

He fell to his knees with a loud oomph, clutching at his penis.

She ran without looking back! She had to pull forcefully to wrench the front door open but she made it out onto the balcony before he was able to get to his feet. She heard him yelling and screaming obscenities at her as he began to chase her. Her feet flew down the stairs, tangling up at the bottom, causing her to fall forward onto the gravel ground on her hands and knees.

She screamed when hands grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. She was completely shocked to be staring into the eyes of the boy who had warned her against coming here!

"Oh God, help!" she screamed, pulling on Edward's arms. "He's coming!"

"Bella, get in the car!" Edward pulled her around until she was facing the parking lot. He pushed her in that direction before taking the stairs two at a time.

Bella turned to call to him, "Edward, no! Come back!" Oh no, she didn't want to see him hurt!

She watched as Aro came down a few steps before stopping short. He looked as if he was shocked to see anyone but her on the staircase. She could see him take a step back up the stairs, but that was as far as he got before Edward made it up to him.

Her heart pounded furiously as she watched Edward push Aro up the step until they were on the balcony. Edward grabbed onto the thin man's shirt and punched him in the face! He got punched back himself with Aro's fist landing squarely on his mouth. She saw Edward's head snap back with the force of the blow.

"Edward, no!" she yelled in vain.

Without hesitating Edward grabbed onto Aro's shirt once more and punched him again and again in the face. Blood began to spurt out of Aro's nose and mouth, but Edward continued in a relentless fury sending the thin man to his knees. Bella thought Edward would stop, but she was shocked to see him kick Aro in the ribs several times with a brutality that she'd never witnessed in anyone before.

"Edward, no! Stop! You'll kill him!" she yelled from the ground floor, afraid that he would get into trouble for killing the man.

Edward finally came back to himself when the man, now unconscious, slumped down at his feet. He turned to look down at Bella, seeing horror in her eyes as she stared back at him with a hand covering her mouth. Fuck, what had he done!

He wiped his hands off on his shirt when he became aware that they were covered in blood. Then, without even considering the broken man on the ground, he turned and walked down the steps. He gathered his emotions close, not wanting to scare Bella anymore then he already had. Fuck, she'd seen everything though. She'd seen the monster that he knew lay deep inside him, so much like James that it scared him to think what he was capable of. Only Jake had ever been witness to that part of him before today. Jake had always told him that he was a scary mother-fucker when they were fighting against gangs in New York, and now here he was, showing that ugly side of himself to a girl he'd just barely met. Fuck!

He pushed his hair back off his face, hoping that he could convince her that he wasn't the animal she had just witnessed him to be. He approached her slowly, taking in her disheveled appearance, noticing for the first time that her blouse was ripped. He could see red finger prints on her white skin, just above her bra. He clenched his fists in anger, a fury washing over him again that was hard to control.

"What did he do to you, Bella?"

Bella stepped back, troubled by Edward's obvious rage. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was scared that he might go back upstairs and actually kill Aro when she told him what happened. She decided the best idea was to get them away from here. Her hands were still shaking uncontrollably as she pulled her ripped shirt back into place. This had been the scariest experience that she'd ever been through, and the thought of what could have happened made her voice quiver with fear when she spoke, "Let's get out of here." She could see Edward hesitate, so she added, "Please, Edward, I need to get out of here."

He motioned for her to get into his car. "Come on, you're in no condition to drive right now." Edward could see her hands shake as she tried to buckle her seat belt. He leaned inside the car and buckled it himself.

"Thanks," she quietly whispered, relieved now that Edward seemed to be a bit calmer.

They drove away from the street, not going anywhere in particular but just away from that place. They had been driving for a few minutes before Bella finally spoke. "Where did you come from?"

"I followed you."

She couldn't be mad at him for that. Hell, if he hadn't showed up she would probably still be in that apartment. She looked to him, grateful that he had followed her.

"You have a cut above your eye," she said, her voice still shaking with emotion.

Edward flipped down the visor mirror, inspecting his cut at the stop sign. He could tell that it would need stitches. Damn, what would Carlisle think of his violent behavior? He looked over at Bella, seeing that she was trying to button up her ripped blouse.

"Did that motherfucker touch you?"

Her eyes snapped to him, she calmly explained, "He grabbed my shirt. I was able to fight him off before anything really happened."

Edward's eyes narrowed at that. "I should go back and ..."

"No! No, you shouldn't go back," Bella pleaded. "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt anymore then you already have."

"That guy didn't hurt me. It'd take a lot worse than a cut over my eye to hurt me," he said factually. He was rather taken aback that she seemed to be more concerned for his safety than anything else at the moment.

"He punched you on the mouth too," Bella said, feeling all too responsible now that she was safe. She reached over to touch his mouth. His eyes widened but he didn't move when her finger traced along his lower lip.

She felt so stupid and guilty for having let this whole situation occur. Before she could stop herself, she suddenly began to cry. At first it was just silent tears rolling down her face but then a deep regret filled her, making it harder to swallow the huge lump in her throat. She choked out a sob, helpless to stop the noise from escaping her lips.

Edward watched her begin to crumble right before his eyes. He panicked, not knowing what to do in this sort of situation. He gently whispered, "It's okay, Bella. You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore."

For some reason this made her cry harder. He pulled over when he saw a park, thinking that he could grab some tissue for her and some paper towels to stem the flow of blood coming from the cut over his eye. "I'll be right back," he said, pointing to the restrooms.

When he came back to the car, she was standing next to it, leaning back against it with her arms crossed over chest. She'd stopped sobbing but there were still tears running down her face.

He handed her the tissue. "Are you okay, Bella? You can tell me if he hurt you? I won't go back, I promise." She wiped at her face, her hands were still shaky, and he noticed her whole body was trembling as well.

She couldn't control the shaking and it frightened her. She just needed to calm down and get control of herself. "Just hold me, okay?" she asked, looking up into eyes filled with true concern.

He stepped forward awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder. He'd never hugged anyone before, but he was determined to support her in any way he could. He fought against the idea of arms holding him. The next moment he was wrapped up in a strong embrace, making him take in a sudden breath over such close contact.

She held him firmly, her arms circling his waist. He put his arms around her shoulders, finding the contact to not alarm him as much as he thought it would. He felt her drop her head against his chest, her tremors starting to settle. After a moment he let his stiff arms relax and hold her closer, realizing that he liked the feel of her in his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He leaned down and whispered into her hair, "_Vous êtes sûrs_, Bella." _You are safe, Bella_

She looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears when she said, "I don't know what you said, Edward, but gosh it sounded lovely."

He leaned his head back and laughed, liking the way her arms tightened a bit. "It means that you are safe, Bella."

She dropped her forehead against his chest, his scent of soap and sweat making her want to stay there forever. She smiled to herself, thinking about how jealous the blond bitches would be if they could see her now.

Edward leaned his head down until his lips were close to her ear. He could only faintly recall being held like this by his mom, but this felt different. He felt his whole body relax into the embrace. He didn't feel panicked or scared by the contact. "It feels nice to hold you so close, Bella."

"Yeah, this is good," Bella said, laying her cheek against his T-shirt.

They stayed that way for several minutes until Bella took in a sharp breath and looked up at him. "My truck! I have to go back to that place and get my truck!"

He felt her arms loosen so he immediately released her. Her face fell when he did. They stared at each other for a moment.

"We need to call the police and let them know what happened," Edward said. He reached back and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

She snatched it out of his hands, her alarm coming through in her tone, "No! We can never tell anyone, Edward! If my dad finds out, he'll kill me!"

Edward felt as if he'd been sucker punched in the stomach. He dreaded the thought of her getting punished. "Does- um, does your dad hit you?" he asked in a strained voice.

She looked up at him with shock. Understanding hit her hard, making her feel so awful for this lovely man standing before her. As gently as she could, she explained, "No, Edward. Charlie would never hurt me like that."

Her heart broke as she realized what his step-father James must have done to him. After everything she'd heard about that awful man and the way Edward had flinched away from her touch, she realized what James Masen must have done to Edward. Why else would he ask that question unless he thought everyone received that sort of treatment?

Edward's face heated with shame. He didn't want her looking at him like that, with all that damn pity in her eyes. He turned abruptly, walking back to the driver's side of the car. "Let's get going."

She sat down in the car, at a loss for what she should say now. She looked down at his phone that she was still holding in her hands. She opened the contact information and put her own cell phone number into Edward's address book.

He glanced at her, nodding at what she was doing. "Why don't you want your dad knowing what happened?"

"My dad doesn't really trust me to make my own decisions. Ever since I've come to live with him he treats me like I'm five. He's already forbidden me to drive into Port Angeles without an adult! Can you believe I'm not even allowed to come here alone with friends? I can't report this to the police or I'll be grounded for life. That's why I got so angry at you earlier... when you practically forbid me to come here too."

Edward shrugged. "Sounds like he just wants you to be safe, like I did." All at once, he saw her sit up and clap a hand to her chest.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, "My keys are in Aro's house!"

Edward gripped the wheel tighter, feeling another stitch pop open when he did. Fuck, he wasn't sure what he'd say to Carlisle now that Bella wanted to keep this whole thing a secret. He swiped at the trickle of blood still seeping from the cut over his eye.

"I'll go get your purse," he said, wanting another round with that slimy mother-fucker.

"No, no, you can't go in that apartment!" Bella adamantly replied.

Edward didn't want to argue with her. He drove back to the apartment building, noticing that the entire parking lot was now empty except for Bella's truck.

"Keep the door locked, no matter what," he said to Bella.

"Please, Edward," she pleaded. "I'll just tell my dad that my truck was stolen?"

Edward got out, shutting the door before indicating for her to lock the door. He wasn't frightened at the thought of seeing that slime bag again. It was always easy to fight someone when he knew they were an unscrupulous person.

He didn't need to knock on the door he'd seen Bella run out of earlier. The door was cracked open enough for him to see inside. The apartment looked as if someone had made a hasty retreat with the cabinet doors hanging open and the room all but empty. He pushed the door open all the way, grimacing when he saw Bella's empty purse on the ground. He picked it up and brought it back to the car. He could see Bella's frightened look as she unlocked the door from inside the car. He got in, handing her the empty purse. "Sorry," he said, "the place was practically empty. I think the guy got the hell out of there, probably hoping he wouldn't get arrested."

She unzipped a side compartment in her purse, pulling out a spare key to her truck. "He took my wallet, keys and all my money," she gloomily confirmed.

"That means he knows where you live," Edward darkly stated. "We need to tell the police, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "No. This just makes the whole thing so much worse. If Charlie finds out the guy has my wallet he'll probably hire a bodyguard," she half joked, but thought her dad probably would have his police friends watching her every move.

"Bella be reasonable," Edward pleaded. "That freak has your address."

"Edward, think about it. He's going to stay as far away from me as possible. He probably thinks the police are out looking for him by now." She slowly reached out a hand to touch his arm. "Please don't tell."

He looked down at the hand on his arm, finding her touch to be calming. He was used to keeping secrets from adults. This would just be one more. He would take it upon himself to watch over her and make sure that no one ever hurt her again. He looked her in the eyes, before saying, "Okay, I won't tell anyone but only on one condition... you have to let me drive you to school and home every day. That way, if that mother-fucker shows up, I'll be there to protect you."

She opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut when Edward pulled his phone out of her hands and started to dial 911.

"Okay," she hurriedly agreed, snatching the phone back. "but just for a few weeks. After that, I think we can rest assured that Aro has disappeared from Port Angeles for good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle heard Edward's car pull up to the house. He shifted in his chair so he could call to his son when he came through the door. "Edward, come in here."

He watched as his son came into the family room, keeping his eyes downcast as usual with the boy.

"Where've you been, Edward?" Carlisle asked, getting up out of his chair when he saw his son's bloody eyebrow. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Edward had thought long and hard about what he would say to Carlisle. In the end he decided that he didn't want to lie to the man. He looked up, catching Carlisle's look of shock when he saw the full extent of his injuries.

"You've been in a fight," Carlisle exclaimed, having attended to enough victims of fist fights to know what he was looking at. He could see that Edward had a swollen lip and a bruise on his jaw bone in addition to the cut above the brow.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Edward claimed, glad that Esme wasn't here to see his sorry state of affairs.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," Carlisle declared, motioning for Edward to follow him into his office. "Who did this?"

Edward shrugged, and then watched as Carlisle frowned at that. He walked into the office, sitting back into the chair that he'd occupied last night. He watched Carlisle take out the black medical bag.

"An answer is required," Carlisle stated in a tone that said he meant business.

Edward looked down at his hands, wincing at the look of his torn stitches in the palm of his very swollen hand. "It's not my story to tell. All I can say is that the other guy deserved what he got."

Carlisle huffed out in exasperation. "That's not much of an answer, Edward. I expect an answer when I ask a direct question, son." He yanked Edward's hand onto his desk none too gently as his ire grew. He wasn't going to put up with fist fights from his own son. He shook his head when he saw that four stitches had been torn open. "Damn it, Edward, this looks to be infected!"

"Sorry," Edward quietly replied, keeping his eyes pointed to the floor. He didn't make a sound when Carlisle cleaned his hand with antiseptic or when he began to stitch him up, forgetting to give him Novocain before he started. He bit his lip, knowing that he deserved what he got. He couldn't blame the guy for being so angry with him; after all, he was taking up so much of his time.

Carlisle saw Edward wince and wondered if the Novocain hadn't taken effect yet. In a flash of dismay he realized his mistake. "Oh no, oh shit," he exclaimed in horror, "I forgot to numb your hand!" He gently placed the swollen hand down on a towel and rummaged back through his black bag. "I'm so sorry, son."

"It's okay," Edward replied.

"Edward, you should have said something." He immediately filled a syringe with the numbing solution.

"I deserved that," Edward stated.

Carlisle looked up at him with a dismayed expression on his face. "I would never purposely make you suffer like that. I'm nothing like that bastard who raised you. When you start to believe that then maybe you'll trust me enough to confide in me."

"I'm sorry; it's not my story to tell," Edward repeated, relieved to know that the lack of numbing solution had only been an oversight and not a form of punishment.

He waited until Carlisle was done stitching him up before saying, "I really am sorry, Carlisle. I didn't intend to be such a bother."

Carlisle lifted an eyebrow, "Bother? I didn't say anything about you being a bother. I would like to know what happened though. Do I need to call the hospital and find out if anyone has been brought in with bruises consistent with a fist fight?"

Edward hadn't thought of that. Would Aro need medical attention? He shrugged, realizing too late that shrugging pissed Carlisle off when the man let out an irritated growl.

"Let's get that eyebrow stitched up," Carlisle said, moving to stand in front of Edward's chair. He was careful to numb the area before even cleaning the wound.

"I can't force you to answer me, Edward, but I insist on knowing if you're in any future danger from the person you fought against? I would have no problem going to the Principal if someone is bothering you."

This was a first for Edward. No one had ever gone to bat for him before, actually sticking up for him to the Principal. He was starting to trust Carlisle, but he still couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"I don't think I'll ever see this person again," Edward said, closing his eyes as Carlisle started to stitch him up.

"Was it over a girl?" Carlisle questioned.

Edward shrugged, still keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm not very fond of that answer," Carlisle sternly replied. "I can't just let this go unpunished, Edward. I wouldn't be a very good father if I let you run around hell bent on harming yourself." He stood back noticing how Edward's hands were shaking now.

He breathed out a sigh of frustration as he took the seat next to his son. He turned his chair so their knees were almost touching, then reached out and took hold of his son's uninjured hand. He could see how much this distressed Edward, but he continued to hold Edward's hand.

Edward swallowed loudly, uncertain where this was going. Carlisle was nothing like James, so this shouldn't stress him out so much, but he didn't like to be this close to anyone.

Carlisle leaned forward in his seat, before quietly stating, "I won't hurt you, but you know I need to punish you."

Edward nodded, knowing that he deserved whatever he got. "Yes, sir."

Carlisle shook his head, thinking that he couldn't follow through with this. The boy was reverting back to calling him sir again, and it troubled him to hear it. "I, um, I don't know what punishment I can give you that wouldn't be reminiscent of your time spent with James. I can't give you extra chores because I need you to rest that hand as much as possible. I wouldn't want to ground you because you spend far too much time alone as it is. I can't even take away your car because I don't think it would even bother you to have to walk. So, what should I do, Edward? Esme and I worry so much that we're doing everything wrong with you."

Fuck, he was sorry that he'd made Carlisle and Esme worry about him. He hadn't brought much happiness to this family since he'd arrived, and he hated the thought of them actually being worried about him now. With true remorse, he said, "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I never intended to be such a pain in the ass for you guys. I'd stay somewhere else, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Carlisle gripped his hand tighter, almost to the point of painful.

"Never say that! Do you really think we'd let you go after we just got you? We only have a few years left before you're an adult, and we mean to take full advantage of those years. I look at you and think of all those years you've been away from me. It's my biggest regret in life, the one I will go to my grave asking for forgiveness for."

Edward didn't want to hear this. What was the point in hearing this sixteen years too late? He tried to pull his hand away, but Carlisle wouldn't let him go. "It's okay, Carlisle. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"I think you deserve to hear this though," Carlisle said, " When James Masen demanded I sign over my parental rights, I had just found out that you were never given up for adoption, like I had thought you were. I was knee deep in debt and hadn't a moment of the day left to spare since I was just starting medical school. He demanded that I sign the documents or pay back child support for the past five years. I foolishly thought that he would be a better father to you than I could ever hope to be. It wasn't until a few years later that I really regretted what I had done. By then I thought you would have already become attached to the guy and it wouldn't be fair to disrupt your life. I really didn't have any legal right to do so anyway. But you have to know that you've been on my mind _every-single-day."_

Edward shook his head. "I don't really give a shit about how you regret what you've done. It doesn't mean anything to me." He felt Carlisle release his hand so he took the chance to get away from the man. He stood up and walked to the door. With his back still to his father, in a tired voice, he said, "And just so _you_ know, there wasn't a day in my life that I didn't pray for you to come save us."

He walked out of the office, stopping on the bottom rung of the staircase when he heard Carlisle begin to cry. He hurried up to his bedroom so he could drown out the memory of hearing his father cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

You can read the rest of the story TWIGHLIGHTED Please let me know that you started your story here at Fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward lay awake in his bed, unable to come to grips with how he and Carlisle had ended the evening. He knew he didn't have it in him to let Carlisle off the hook for abandoning him and his mom. He rolled over onto his stomach and tried to forget he ever heard the sound of his father crying. God, it had sounded so deep, as if the man was really torn up over giving him away to James. Shit, why'd he do it then?

He finally realized he wouldn't be able to sleep with his hand throbbing so painfully and all those awful thoughts swirling around in his head about everything that had happened today. He wasn't feeling good about Bella's decision to keep today's attack a secret. Damn, he'd kept hundreds of secrets from his mom and James but only because he didn't like getting his ass kicked by James. Bella didn't really have an excuse.

He clicked his bedside light on and decided to go find a book to read in the library downstairs. He had just sat down on a big overstuffed chair in the library with a boring book on the civil war when Esme came into the room wearing her bathrobe and slippers and carrying two steaming cups of something hot.

"_C'est tard_, Edward. _Pourquoi ne peut pas vous dormir?_" Esme asked as she handed him the cup of chamomile tea before sitting in the other overstuffed chair across from him.

_It's late, Edward. Why can't you sleep_

Edward held up his bandaged hand. "My hand hurts," he said, only telling half the reason for still being up at two o'clock in the morning on a school night.

Esme grimaced as she saw the swollen hand. "Yes, I heard you were in a scuffle with an _anonymous man_." She looked closely at his face before saying, "_Votre beau visage est gâté avec les contusions._" _Your beautiful face is spoiled with bruises._

"I never was beautiful," Edward replied, grimacing over being called such a thing.

"To me and to your father, you are very beautiful."

He grimaced again as he shook his head, finding her statement to be embarrassing. He quickly changed the subject. "Why are _you _still up?" he asked as he held onto the hot cup of tea. He took a small sip, wincing as the hot liquid went over his swollen lip.

"Your father is still awake," she stated simply.

"It's my fault he's still awake," Edward confessed, placing the hot tea on the side table.

"You just told him the truth, Edward," said Esme without reproach. "He doesn't want you to hide your past from him, even if it hurts him to hear it." She got up from her chair and came to sit on the footstool in front of Edward's chair. She leaned forward, hesitating, watching his face as she slowly placed a hand on top of his.

He braced himself for the touch, finding that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

"He's made some terrible mistakes where you are concerned, Edward, but you should know a little of his past before you pass judgment on him."

Edward stared at the hand atop of his own, certain that he didn't want to hear any excuses as to why Carlisle would abandon him and his mom. "It won't change anything for me. I don't want to hear." He couldn't hide the anger that spiked deep within himself, and he found that he didn't want to hide it.

"But I think you owe it to him to hear what was going on at that time."

"He fucking abandoned my mom when she was pregnant and then didn't even want to fucking see me! He can go to hell as far as I'm concerned and take his shitty excuses with him!"

Before he could move back, Esme's hand shot out and gripped his chin in her strong fingers, holding him firmly in place while she spoke, "That is my husband you are speaking of. Don't you ever talk about him as if he didn't care. _Vous ne parlerez pas de lui avec une telle indifférence de nouveau_, Edward." _You will not speak of him with such disregard again, Edward_

She saw a flash of fear in Edward's eyes that she hadn't meant to bring about and hastily released him.

Edward flushed with shame as he brushed his chin with his fist. He would have just fled, but she was blocking his way. He kept his gaze down on his hands.

They didn't say anything for several awkward moments. Then she slowly reached a hand out and stroked his chin. She was troubled by the way he flinched at the contact, making her regret touching him in any way that he might equate with fear.

"_Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît mon fils_," Esme offered, then added, "I will leave if you do not want to hear what I have to say." _I am sorry, my son_

Fuck, he didn't want to hear this, but he didn't want to make a big scene and walk out on her. With reluctance, he replied, "_Dites que vous irez faire._" _Say what you will_

She leaned forward and took his cup of tea from the side table. She blew on it for a minute before handing it back to him. His heart ached at the motherly gesture.

"_Merci_," he replied around the lump of emotion in his throat. She smiled back at him, making him glad he had agreed to hear her out. _Thank You_

"You may not know this, but your father grew up in poverty," she began, her voice just above a whisper. "His father left your grandmother when Carlisle was young, and your grandmother didn't have any skills to speak of. There were times when they didn't have electricity or food to eat. He was terrified that you would grow up like him at the time of James Masen's phone call. He never would have given you up though, if he thought you were being harmed. Your step-father James was a manipulative man and used his information about Carlisle's impoverished childhood against him, taunting him with being sued for back child support. It was money that Carlisle couldn't even dream of getting his hands on at that time in his life."

Edward could imagine James doing something like that. He'd always hit below the belt when it came to getting his own way.

"That was just a part of the reason why your father chose to give you up. But you will need to speak with him to hear the rest," Esme explained.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised that there was more to the story. He'd always just figured Carlisle didn't want a kid around to mess up his life. Shit, did this change anything for him? He could kind of understand where Carlisle had been coming from. Everyone had their own demons to fight against, and maybe Carlisle's demon was the thought of being poor again. He found it ironic, because the happiest time in his life had been the time when he and his mom had been poor.

"And just so you know how much Carlisle thought of you, "Esme continued, speaking in a gentle tone, "the first day I met your father, he told me he had a son. He said that part of the reason he was working so hard to become a doctor was so that when he met _you_ one day, you might be proud of where you came from."

Edward didn't know how to feel about this new information. He didn't know what to say. He put his half-full cup on the side table then cradled his throbbing hand, wishing that he'd just kept his big fucking mouth shut earlier tonight. He felt bad for what he'd said earlier. Shit, he really was a total fuck-up like James had always said he was.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Edward quietly admitted.

Esme rubbed a finger on the back of his hand. "Yes, you should have. However, you must find it within yourself to forgive him. Not for Carlisle's sake, but for your own. Anger has power to destroy you. It's like a black decay that eats away at your spirit. If you let this anger towards Carlisle, and even towards James Masen, rule you, you will never recover from the damage done to you. Do you really want to give James Masen that power? I know you have a big heart Edward, big enough to forgive the men in your life, whether they deserve it or not."

She got up then, leaving him alone in the library to consider everything she had said. He leaned his head back onto the chair, knowing that she was right. He knew the hate he had towards James was ruining him but could he actually forgive him and let it go? His anger towards Carlisle felt different though, there was no hatred there.

He was just thinking of going back up to his bedroom when Carlisle came into the library carrying his black medical bag and wearing pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt.

"I hear your hand is giving you some pain?" Carlisle asked as he put his bag down on the footstool that Esme had been sitting in. "May I take a look?"

Edward could hear the trepidation in Carlisle's voice. He was feeling the same way too, so he thought he would try to break the ice between them by saying, "You know what the best thing about having a doctor in the family is?" He saw Carlisle break out into a grin so he continued, "Two a.m. house calls."

Carlisle laughed, feeling the tension between he and his son lessen. He held the young man's gaze, finding that Edward no longer looked to be angry. "Let's take a look," he said, motioning for Edward to give him his hand.

As Carlisle took hold of his hand, Edward found that it didn't bother him at all. There was no fear.

Carlisle carefully unwrapped the hand, grimacing at how much more swollen it was now compared to earlier. He turned it around to inspect the distended knuckles. "Well, I don't know what the other guy looked like after this fight, but I can bet he's got some pretty big bruises himself."

Edward shrugged, then remembered Carlisle didn't like that. "Probably."

Carlisle filled a syringe. "This is just an antibiotic for the infection in your hand. I know I can count on you to not use it unless necessary?"

"I promise," Edward said, hoping that he wouldn't have to fight that guy again.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. Would you like another shot of pain medication?"

Edward shook his head, "No thanks, that stuff knocked me out till eleven o'clock today. I need to get up on time tomorrow since I'm picking Bella up and taking her to school."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "The Chief's daughter, huh? You better be on your best behavior with that girl. Chief Swan's quite protective of her."

"That's what she says," Edward replied. He dropped his head back against the chair, exhaustion finally catching up with him. "Chief Swan gave me the third degree today when he pulled me over on my way to school. He asked me not to keep his daughter out past her curfew again. I guess she was supposed to be home by six yesterday."

"Did he give you a ticket?" Carlisle asked.

Edward suddenly sat up, shocked that he'd just blurted that part out loud without thinking of the consequences for getting a ticket. "Oh shit, I'm sorry! I wasn't going very fast, maybe ten miles over the speed limit, and there wasn't anyone else on the road at that time, and I was already so late that I just ..."

"Calm down," Carlisle said, putting a hand up to stop Edward's panicked explanation. He could see the alarm in Edward's eyes. "Everyone gets a ticket now and again. Just watch yourself in the future. I wouldn't want you getting hurt or hurting someone else. And don't worry too much about Chief Swan. He's a pretty decent guy; he'll come around."

Edward sunk back into the chair with a new appreciation for Carlisle's easy-going manner. He was nothing like James, nothing. Shit, he never thought his father could be so cool about him getting a ticket.

Carlisle smirked at the obvious relief Edward was feeling. He rummaged through his bag before pulling out a bottle of pills. He shook one out, offering it to his son. "It's a little stronger than an aspirin, but it should take the edge off the pain in your hand and also help with that swelling."

Edward took it from him. "Thanks." He used his warm tea to wash it down.

"Come on," Carlisle said, packing up his bag. "You've got a few hours left before you have to get up for school." Then he grinned as he said, "You wouldn't want to make the Chief's daughter late for school now, would you?"

"Hell no," Edward declared.

They walked up the stairs together, stopping at Edward's bedroom door. Edward had a strong desire to say something, but he couldn't find the right words.

After a moment he blurted out with, "Uh, I like it here." Damn, he sounded childish to his own ears. His father looked back at him with a shocked expression that was immediately replaced with a smile.

"I like you here too," Carlisle declared, feeling as if he had just won the lottery.

"Uh, good night," Edward mumbled, feeling embarrassed for being so fucking sentimental.

"Good night, son," Carlisle said, before heading to his own bedroom. He was eager to go thank his wife for whatever magical words she might have said to bring about such a change in his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella stumbled out of her house and down the steps, giving Charlie a hasty goodbye before the front door closed all the way. She rushed to get into the black convertible before her father could come out and start grilling Edward again. She had been livid to hear from her father that he had purposely pulled Edward over yesterday just because she had been an hour late in getting home. She smiled at Edward as he stood next to his car holding the door open for her. He was such a gentleman and damn handsome too.

He kept looking at her as he drove down the street, turning to talk with her at the stop sign.

"You okay?" Edward asked, worried because she looked so tired.

She looked back at him, spotting his red rimmed eyes. "I'm okay but you look tired. Did you sleep okay last night?"

"No," Edward admitted, as he pulled his visor down and took out his sunglasses. "Did something out of the ordinary happen last night to keep you awake, Bella?"

"You mean like a psycho madman breaking into my house?" Bella teased.

"It's nothing to joke about, Bella. That guy knows where you live."

She could hear the impatience in his voice. She looked more closely at his face and could see his swollen lip turn down as he frowned. The cut over his eye was bandaged, but she could see that it was also swollen. She felt guilty for getting him involved in her mess. "Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see is that freak Aro, trying to attack me. I think I only slept a total of an hour all night long," she confessed.

Edward reached a finger out to stroke the back of her hand. "I was hoping you wouldn't have nightmares over that motherfucker. I should have bashed his nose into his skull."

"Yeah, sure, Edward. Having you sitting in a jail would have really kept me from having nightmares," Bella sarcastically replied.

Edward looked at her, lifting an eyebrow, causing him to wince as his stitches pulled.

Bella turned away from his gaze, feeling at fault for having been the cause of his beautiful face getting harmed.

She looked out the window before she admitted, "I didn't think it would bother me so much, but when it's dark out and my mind starts to wander..." She let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

"Don't ever hesitate to call me, no matter the time," Edward offered.

"I hate how my mind plays tricks on me late at night," Bella confessed.

"Yeah, I've been there," Edward admitted. He could feel Bella looking at him, so he kept his eyes on the road. He felt her fingers touch his arm and was relieved he didn't react badly to her touch.

"Do you think about New York very often?" she hesitantly asked. He'd never talked about his mom and the life they had in New York except for the few comments about his stepfather.

Edward couldn't hide the scowl that spread across his face. "All the fucking time. It's hard to forget that shit."

"Was it that bad for you there?" She didn't want to pry, but he'd said so little about his past, and she really wanted to know more about him.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter with his good hand. "Bad enough. Let's talk about something else," he said, abruptly.

She twisted her hands, feeling so bad for what must have happened to him.

"Do you want to come over after school today? Stay for dinner?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Yes," Bella answered without hesitating, and then regretted answering so quickly. Just how desperate did she sound?

Edward smiled, feeling a bit more confident to say, "Good, because I need your help."

"With what?"

"We're going to surprise Esme with a lasagna dinner," Edward declared.

"Is this a specialty of yours?" Bella asked, completely intrigued that Edward had culinary skills.

"Sort of. I used to cook dinner for my mom during the summers I was home. She used to love my lasagna." Edward couldn't hide the wistfulness in his tone of voice. He'd give just about anything to sit down with her one more time and enjoy a lasagna dinner. "I can't really make dinner on my own with my bad hand, so I need your help."

"Sure," Bella said, before anxiously asking, "but, what did you tell your dad happened to you? Is he going to hate me for getting you involved in a fight?"

Edward shook his head. "Don't worry, Bella. He doesn't know anything about your piano lesson. I just told him that it wasn't my story to tell."

"He didn't make you tell him anything more?" Bella asked, wishing that her father would be that laid back.

"Nope, he didn't force me to say anything more," Edward answered, thinking that Carlisle really was a pretty cool guy.

All other conversation came to a close as they pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. Bella hadn't even gotten out of Edward's car when she noticed several girls stopping to stare at them. By the time they were out of the car, a small group had started to form and was only getting bigger. Bella could hear her name whispered in incredulous tones, as if they didn't think she was good enough to be with the god-like man she was walking next to. Truth be told, she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella used the oven mitts to pull the steaming hot pan of lasagna from the oven. It smelled delicious. The cheese on the top was still bubbling as she carried the pan out of the kitchen. She smiled at Edward as she walked past him through the door he was holding open for her. She could see how nervous he was by the way his gaze kept shooting towards his dad and Esme. She thought it was cute how he wanted to impress them both so much.

She put the lasagna down in the metal holder on the table. Both Doctor Cullen and his wife gave a round of applause.

"My favorite dish!" said Carlisle with enthusiasm. He gave Edward a pat on the shoulder, making sure that his son was looking at him and prepared for the contact. After reading countless books on child abuse and speaking to a few of his Psychologist buddies at the hospital, Carlisle decided that he would help Edward with this aversion to people touching him by showing him that a friendly touch could be a positive experience. So, he and Esme decided to give Edward encouraging pats or touches whenever they had a chance to.

"Wow! It smells delicious!" Esme exclaimed. "What a lovely dinner, Edward!" She picked up the spatula and began to cut slices to serve.

"I didn't really do much," Edward admitted, holding up his bandaged hand as his excuse. He smiled shyly at all the attention. "Bella did everything."

"I just did what you told me to do," Bella claimed, not wanting to take the spotlight from Edward. "This is Edward's famous recipe. He used to make it for his mom in New York."

Suddenly, Bella knew she had said something amiss by the way everyone looked at her in a weird way, as if they were shocked at what she had just said. "He said it was her favorite," she explained. She looked towards Edward for support. "Right, Edward?"

He looked down at his plate of steaming food, shrugging as he said, "Yeah, it was." He sunk back into his chair, suddenly wishing the dinner was over.

Carlisle could see Edward begin to close up. He wanted to stop that from happening, so he quickly added, "I used to take your mom to this little Italian restaurant in town for her birthdays. She always ordered the same meal, Lasagna, salad and chocolate cake for dessert."

Edward looked up at him, his gaze one of curiosity. "Did she used to eat each layer of lasagna separately to make it last longer?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded his head. "Yes! She would eat one layer at a time because she was always on some crazy diet and said that it felt like she was getting more if she ate it that way."

They all laughed, releasing the tension in the room. The rest of dinner went by pleasantly with conversation on school and the hospital. By the time the meal ended, Edward was glad that he had made the effort to mend whatever he had broken yesterday between him and Carlisle. Everything felt right between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward drove Bella back to her house with only a minute to spare before they were late for the extended curfew that Chief Swan had allowed for tonight. As they pulled into her driveway, Edward noticed that all the lights were off and the police cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

"Your dad's not home."

"Yeah, I noticed." Bella replied as she gathered her purse and backpack.

"Can I have your keys? I'll go take a quick look around," Edward said, eyeing the surrounding area.

"That's taking it a bit far, isn't it?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes at his suspicious nature. "We're not in New York, Edward."

"You've said that before, Bella," Edward replied, perplexed that she wasn't more cautious.

She grabbed the handle of the door, ready to get out, but froze when headlights whipped into the driveway. Her heart leapt into her throat until she saw that it was only her father. She looked towards Edward, seeing that he looked relieved.

"I hope you sleep well tonight," Bella said.

Edward gave her that sexy god-like smile that melted her heart. "I'll pick you up in the morning. Call if you can't sleep. Good night, Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Anyone have a specialty that they love to cook?

Edward lay awake in his bed, unable to come to grips with how he and Carlisle had ended the evening. He knew he didn't have it in him to let Carlisle off the hook for abandoning him and his mom. He rolled over onto his stomach and tried to forget he ever heard the sound of his father crying. God, it had sounded so deep, as if the man was really torn up over giving him away to James. Shit, why'd he do it then?

He finally realized he wouldn't be able to sleep with his hand throbbing so painfully and all those awful thoughts swirling around in his head about everything that had happened today. He wasn't feeling good about Bella's decision to keep today's attack a secret. Damn, he'd kept hundreds of secrets from his mom and James but only because he didn't like getting his ass kicked by James. Bella didn't really have an excuse.

He clicked his bedside light on and decided to go find a book to read in the library downstairs. He had just sat down on a big overstuffed chair in the library with a boring book on the civil war when Esme came into the room wearing her bathrobe and slippers and carrying two steaming cups of something hot.

"_C'est tard_, Edward. _Pourquoi ne peut pas vous dormir?_" Esme asked as she handed him the cup of chamomile tea before sitting in the other overstuffed chair across from him.

_It's late, Edward. Why can't you sleep_

Edward held up his bandaged hand. "My hand hurts," he said, only telling half the reason for still being up at two o'clock in the morning on a school night.

Esme grimaced as she saw the swollen hand. "Yes, I heard you were in a scuffle with an _anonymous man_." She looked closely at his face before saying, "_Votre beau visage est gâté avec les contusions._" _Your beautiful face is spoiled with bruises._

"I never was beautiful," Edward replied, grimacing over being called such a thing.

"To me and to your father, you are very beautiful."

He grimaced again as he shook his head, finding her statement to be embarrassing. He quickly changed the subject. "Why are _you _still up?" he asked as he held onto the hot cup of tea. He took a small sip, wincing as the hot liquid went over his swollen lip.

"Your father is still awake," she stated simply.

"It's my fault he's still awake," Edward confessed, placing the hot tea on the side table.

"You just told him the truth, Edward," said Esme without reproach. "He doesn't want you to hide your past from him, even if it hurts him to hear it." She got up from her chair and came to sit on the footstool in front of Edward's chair. She leaned forward, hesitating, watching his face as she slowly placed a hand on top of his.

He braced himself for the touch, finding that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

"He's made some terrible mistakes where you are concerned, Edward, but you should know a little of his past before you pass judgment on him."

Edward stared at the hand atop of his own, certain that he didn't want to hear any excuses as to why Carlisle would abandon him and his mom. "It won't change anything for me. I don't want to hear." He couldn't hide the anger that spiked deep within himself, and he found that he didn't want to hide it.

"But I think you owe it to him to hear what was going on at that time."

"He fucking abandoned my mom when she was pregnant and then didn't even want to fucking see me! He can go to hell as far as I'm concerned and take his shitty excuses with him!"

Before he could move back, Esme's hand shot out and gripped his chin in her strong fingers, holding him firmly in place while she spoke, "That is my husband you are speaking of. Don't you ever talk about him as if he didn't care. _Vous ne parlerez pas de lui avec une telle indifférence de nouveau_, Edward." _You will not speak of him with such disregard again, Edward_

She saw a flash of fear in Edward's eyes that she hadn't meant to bring about and hastily released him.

Edward flushed with shame as he brushed his chin with his fist. He would have just fled, but she was blocking his way. He kept his gaze down on his hands.

They didn't say anything for several awkward moments. Then she slowly reached a hand out and stroked his chin. She was troubled by the way he flinched at the contact, making her regret touching him in any way that he might equate with fear.

"_Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît mon fils_," Esme offered, then added, "I will leave if you do not want to hear what I have to say." _I am sorry, my son_

Fuck, he didn't want to hear this, but he didn't want to make a big scene and walk out on her. With reluctance, he replied, "_Dites que vous irez faire._" _Say what you will_

She leaned forward and took his cup of tea from the side table. She blew on it for a minute before handing it back to him. His heart ached at the motherly gesture.

"_Merci_," he replied around the lump of emotion in his throat. She smiled back at him, making him glad he had agreed to hear her out. _Thank You_

"You may not know this, but your father grew up in poverty," she began, her voice just above a whisper. "His father left your grandmother when Carlisle was young, and your grandmother didn't have any skills to speak of. There were times when they didn't have electricity or food to eat. He was terrified that you would grow up like him at the time of James Masen's phone call. He never would have given you up though, if he thought you were being harmed. Your step-father James was a manipulative man and used his information about Carlisle's impoverished childhood against him, taunting him with being sued for back child support. It was money that Carlisle couldn't even dream of getting his hands on at that time in his life."

Edward could imagine James doing something like that. He'd always hit below the belt when it came to getting his own way.

"That was just a part of the reason why your father chose to give you up. But you will need to speak with him to hear the rest," Esme explained.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised that there was more to the story. He'd always just figured Carlisle didn't want a kid around to mess up his life. Shit, did this change anything for him? He could kind of understand where Carlisle had been coming from. Everyone had their own demons to fight against, and maybe Carlisle's demon was the thought of being poor again. He found it ironic, because the happiest time in his life had been the time when he and his mom had been poor.

"And just so you know how much Carlisle thought of you, "Esme continued, speaking in a gentle tone, "the first day I met your father, he told me he had a son. He said that part of the reason he was working so hard to become a doctor was so that when he met _you_ one day, you might be proud of where you came from."

Edward didn't know how to feel about this new information. He didn't know what to say. He put his half-full cup on the side table then cradled his throbbing hand, wishing that he'd just kept his big fucking mouth shut earlier tonight. He felt bad for what he'd said earlier. Shit, he really was a total fuck-up like James had always said he was.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Edward quietly admitted.

Esme rubbed a finger on the back of his hand. "Yes, you should have. However, you must find it within yourself to forgive him. Not for Carlisle's sake, but for your own. Anger has power to destroy you. It's like a black decay that eats away at your spirit. If you let this anger towards Carlisle, and even towards James Masen, rule you, you will never recover from the damage done to you. Do you really want to give James Masen that power? I know you have a big heart Edward, big enough to forgive the men in your life, whether they deserve it or not."

She got up then, leaving him alone in the library to consider everything she had said. He leaned his head back onto the chair, knowing that she was right. He knew the hate he had towards James was ruining him but could he actually forgive him and let it go? His anger towards Carlisle felt different though, there was no hatred there.

He was just thinking of going back up to his bedroom when Carlisle came into the library carrying his black medical bag and wearing pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt.

"I hear your hand is giving you some pain?" Carlisle asked as he put his bag down on the footstool that Esme had been sitting in. "May I take a look?"

Edward could hear the trepidation in Carlisle's voice. He was feeling the same way too, so he thought he would try to break the ice between them by saying, "You know what the best thing about having a doctor in the family is?" He saw Carlisle break out into a grin so he continued, "Two a.m. house calls."

Carlisle laughed, feeling the tension between he and his son lessen. He held the young man's gaze, finding that Edward no longer looked to be angry. "Let's take a look," he said, motioning for Edward to give him his hand.

As Carlisle took hold of his hand, Edward found that it didn't bother him at all. There was no fear.

Carlisle carefully unwrapped the hand, grimacing at how much more swollen it was now compared to earlier. He turned it around to inspect the distended knuckles. "Well, I don't know what the other guy looked like after this fight, but I can bet he's got some pretty big bruises himself."

Edward shrugged, then remembered Carlisle didn't like that. "Probably."

Carlisle filled a syringe. "This is just an antibiotic for the infection in your hand. I know I can count on you to not use it unless necessary?"

"I promise," Edward said, hoping that he wouldn't have to fight that guy again.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. Would you like another shot of pain medication?"

Edward shook his head, "No thanks, that stuff knocked me out till eleven o'clock today. I need to get up on time tomorrow since I'm picking Bella up and taking her to school."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "The Chief's daughter, huh? You better be on your best behavior with that girl. Chief Swan's quite protective of her."

"That's what she says," Edward replied. He dropped his head back against the chair, exhaustion finally catching up with him. "Chief Swan gave me the third degree today when he pulled me over on my way to school. He asked me not to keep his daughter out past her curfew again. I guess she was supposed to be home by six yesterday."

"Did he give you a ticket?" Carlisle asked.

Edward suddenly sat up, shocked that he'd just blurted that part out loud without thinking of the consequences for getting a ticket. "Oh shit, I'm sorry! I wasn't going very fast, maybe ten miles over the speed limit, and there wasn't anyone else on the road at that time, and I was already so late that I just ..."

"Calm down," Carlisle said, putting a hand up to stop Edward's panicked explanation. He could see the alarm in Edward's eyes. "Everyone gets a ticket now and again. Just watch yourself in the future. I wouldn't want you getting hurt or hurting someone else. And don't worry too much about Chief Swan. He's a pretty decent guy; he'll come around."

Edward sunk back into the chair with a new appreciation for Carlisle's easy-going manner. He was nothing like James, nothing. Shit, he never thought his father could be so cool about him getting a ticket.

Carlisle smirked at the obvious relief Edward was feeling. He rummaged through his bag before pulling out a bottle of pills. He shook one out, offering it to his son. "It's a little stronger than an aspirin, but it should take the edge off the pain in your hand and also help with that swelling."

Edward took it from him. "Thanks." He used his warm tea to wash it down.

"Come on," Carlisle said, packing up his bag. "You've got a few hours left before you have to get up for school." Then he grinned as he said, "You wouldn't want to make the Chief's daughter late for school now, would you?"

"Hell no," Edward declared.

They walked up the stairs together, stopping at Edward's bedroom door. Edward had a strong desire to say something, but he couldn't find the right words.

After a moment he blurted out with, "Uh, I like it here." Damn, he sounded childish to his own ears. His father looked back at him with a shocked expression that was immediately replaced with a smile.

"I like you here too," Carlisle declared, feeling as if he had just won the lottery.

"Uh, good night," Edward mumbled, feeling embarrassed for being so fucking sentimental.

"Good night, son," Carlisle said, before heading to his own bedroom. He was eager to go thank his wife for whatever magical words she might have said to bring about such a change in his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella stumbled out of her house and down the steps, giving Charlie a hasty goodbye before the front door closed all the way. She rushed to get into the black convertible before her father could come out and start grilling Edward again. She had been livid to hear from her father that he had purposely pulled Edward over yesterday just because she had been an hour late in getting home. She smiled at Edward as he stood next to his car holding the door open for her. He was such a gentleman and damn handsome too.

He kept looking at her as he drove down the street, turning to talk with her at the stop sign.

"You okay?" Edward asked, worried because she looked so tired.

She looked back at him, spotting his red rimmed eyes. "I'm okay but you look tired. Did you sleep okay last night?"

"No," Edward admitted, as he pulled his visor down and took out his sunglasses. "Did something out of the ordinary happen last night to keep you awake, Bella?"

"You mean like a psycho madman breaking into my house?" Bella teased.

"It's nothing to joke about, Bella. That guy knows where you live."

She could hear the impatience in his voice. She looked more closely at his face and could see his swollen lip turn down as he frowned. The cut over his eye was bandaged, but she could see that it was also swollen. She felt guilty for getting him involved in her mess. "Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see is that freak Aro, trying to attack me. I think I only slept a total of an hour all night long," she confessed.

Edward reached a finger out to stroke the back of her hand. "I was hoping you wouldn't have nightmares over that motherfucker. I should have bashed his nose into his skull."

"Yeah, sure, Edward. Having you sitting in a jail would have really kept me from having nightmares," Bella sarcastically replied.

Edward looked at her, lifting an eyebrow, causing him to wince as his stitches pulled.

Bella turned away from his gaze, feeling at fault for having been the cause of his beautiful face getting harmed.

She looked out the window before she admitted, "I didn't think it would bother me so much, but when it's dark out and my mind starts to wander..." She let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

"Don't ever hesitate to call me, no matter the time," Edward offered.

"I hate how my mind plays tricks on me late at night," Bella confessed.

"Yeah, I've been there," Edward admitted. He could feel Bella looking at him, so he kept his eyes on the road. He felt her fingers touch his arm and was relieved he didn't react badly to her touch.

"Do you think about New York very often?" she hesitantly asked. He'd never talked about his mom and the life they had in New York except for the few comments about his stepfather.

Edward couldn't hide the scowl that spread across his face. "All the fucking time. It's hard to forget that shit."

"Was it that bad for you there?" She didn't want to pry, but he'd said so little about his past, and she really wanted to know more about him.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter with his good hand. "Bad enough. Let's talk about something else," he said, abruptly.

She twisted her hands, feeling so bad for what must have happened to him.

"Do you want to come over after school today? Stay for dinner?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Yes," Bella answered without hesitating, and then regretted answering so quickly. Just how desperate did she sound?

Edward smiled, feeling a bit more confident to say, "Good, because I need your help."

"With what?"

"We're going to surprise Esme with a lasagna dinner," Edward declared.

"Is this a specialty of yours?" Bella asked, completely intrigued that Edward had culinary skills.

"Sort of. I used to cook dinner for my mom during the summers I was home. She used to love my lasagna." Edward couldn't hide the wistfulness in his tone of voice. He'd give just about anything to sit down with her one more time and enjoy a lasagna dinner. "I can't really make dinner on my own with my bad hand, so I need your help."

"Sure," Bella said, before anxiously asking, "but, what did you tell your dad happened to you? Is he going to hate me for getting you involved in a fight?"

Edward shook his head. "Don't worry, Bella. He doesn't know anything about your piano lesson. I just told him that it wasn't my story to tell."

"He didn't make you tell him anything more?" Bella asked, wishing that her father would be that laid back.

"Nope, he didn't force me to say anything more," Edward answered, thinking that Carlisle really was a pretty cool guy.

All other conversation came to a close as they pulled into the parking lot of Forks High. Bella hadn't even gotten out of Edward's car when she noticed several girls stopping to stare at them. By the time they were out of the car, a small group had started to form and was only getting bigger. Bella could hear her name whispered in incredulous tones, as if they didn't think she was good enough to be with the god-like man she was walking next to. Truth be told, she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella used the oven mitts to pull the steaming hot pan of lasagna from the oven. It smelled delicious. The cheese on the top was still bubbling as she carried the pan out of the kitchen. She smiled at Edward as she walked past him through the door he was holding open for her. She could see how nervous he was by the way his gaze kept shooting towards his dad and Esme. She thought it was cute how he wanted to impress them both so much.

She put the lasagna down in the metal holder on the table. Both Doctor Cullen and his wife gave a round of applause.

"My favorite dish!" said Carlisle with enthusiasm. He gave Edward a pat on the shoulder, making sure that his son was looking at him and prepared for the contact. After reading countless books on child abuse and speaking to a few of his Psychologist buddies at the hospital, Carlisle decided that he would help Edward with this aversion to people touching him by showing him that a friendly touch could be a positive experience. So, he and Esme decided to give Edward encouraging pats or touches whenever they had a chance to.

"Wow! It smells delicious!" Esme exclaimed. "What a lovely dinner, Edward!" She picked up the spatula and began to cut slices to serve.

"I didn't really do much," Edward admitted, holding up his bandaged hand as his excuse. He smiled shyly at all the attention. "Bella did everything."

"I just did what you told me to do," Bella claimed, not wanting to take the spotlight from Edward. "This is Edward's famous recipe. He used to make it for his mom in New York."

Suddenly, Bella knew she had said something amiss by the way everyone looked at her in a weird way, as if they were shocked at what she had just said. "He said it was her favorite," she explained. She looked towards Edward for support. "Right, Edward?"

He looked down at his plate of steaming food, shrugging as he said, "Yeah, it was." He sunk back into his chair, suddenly wishing the dinner was over.

Carlisle could see Edward begin to close up. He wanted to stop that from happening, so he quickly added, "I used to take your mom to this little Italian restaurant in town for her birthdays. She always ordered the same meal, Lasagna, salad and chocolate cake for dessert."

Edward looked up at him, his gaze one of curiosity. "Did she used to eat each layer of lasagna separately to make it last longer?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded his head. "Yes! She would eat one layer at a time because she was always on some crazy diet and said that it felt like she was getting more if she ate it that way."

They all laughed, releasing the tension in the room. The rest of dinner went by pleasantly with conversation on school and the hospital. By the time the meal ended, Edward was glad that he had made the effort to mend whatever he had broken yesterday between him and Carlisle. Everything felt right between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward drove Bella back to her house with only a minute to spare before they were late for the extended curfew that Chief Swan had allowed for tonight. As they pulled into her driveway, Edward noticed that all the lights were off and the police cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

"Your dad's not home."

"Yeah, I noticed." Bella replied as she gathered her purse and backpack.

"Can I have your keys? I'll go take a quick look around," Edward said, eyeing the surrounding area.

"That's taking it a bit far, isn't it?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes at his suspicious nature. "We're not in New York, Edward."

"You've said that before, Bella," Edward replied, perplexed that she wasn't more cautious.

She grabbed the handle of the door, ready to get out, but froze when headlights whipped into the driveway. Her heart leapt into her throat until she saw that it was only her father. She looked towards Edward, seeing that he looked relieved.

"I hope you sleep well tonight," Bella said.

Edward gave her that sexy god-like smile that melted her heart. "I'll pick you up in the morning. Call if you can't sleep. Good night, Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Anyone have a specialty that they love to cook?


End file.
